Some Kind of Wonderful
by KyleenaCloud1790
Summary: Alex is Rory's twin sister, who couldn't wait to be away from her. After spending the first year of Yale with Rory, Alex decides that everything is about Rory and she's nothing but the after thought to everybody. Then an unexpected guy proves Alex wrong.
1. First day back at Yale

**Author's Note:**

**Two of my friends asked me to posted. I tried to keep the original characters in their character. Hope you enjoy.**

**XXX**

**Chapter 1**

"What was that all about?" Rory asked as Alex walked in, heading over to the table.

"Did you guys order food without me again?" Alex asked back.

"Yes, we ordered without you and we were just talking about our date tonight." Lorelai answered sitting down.

"Wait, you and Luke are going on an actually date tonight?" Alex asked sitting down across from Rory.

"Finally." Rory commented.

"Yah finally, huh?" Lorelai asked back.

"I'm so happy for you." Alex answered.

"What you going to wear?" Rory asked all excited.

"Yes, do tell." Alex spoke up smiling.

"I was thinking glass slipper, backwards baseball cap." Lorelai answered smiling.

"And nothing else." Rory interrupted smiling back.

"Exactly." Lorelai replied.

"I'm very excited." Rory replied back.

"We both are. You're such a role model mom." Alex laughed.

"Me too and yes I am. Yah, have you talked to?" Lorelai asked Rory.

"No." Rory answered looking down at the table.

"Do you think you're going to before..." Lorelai began to ask Rory.

Rory shook head as Alex answered. "She doesn't want to, even though I think she should."

"Alex!" Rory cried.

"Oh food, thank god." Lorelai stated as Luke came over with Rory's and hers.

"Hot plates. And your chocolate chip pancakes with harsh browns and scrabbled eggs with cheese are almost done, Alex." Luke spoke as he placed the plates down for Rory and Lorelai.

"See he called me hot plates. He so likes me." Lorelai commented smiling.

"Geez." Luke stated little frustrated.

"Thanks Luke." Alex replied smiling before Luke went to get her food.

XXX

"Careful. If you stain that our grandmother will hunt you down and kill you. I wish I was kidding." Rory spoke as she headed to get the door.

"We both wish we were kidding about our grandmother." Alex commented looking around. "Marty!"

"Hey Alex, Rory." Marty replied smiling as Alex's gave him a hug.

"Marty hi! It's nice to see you. Your here too?" Rory asked as Marty let go of Alex to give her a hug.

"Yah, I'm living here." Marty answered as they started walking towards the door.

"We're so happy that you're here. Rory, we need to let them in." Alex replied opening the front door for the movers to get in. "It should be unlocked."

"So how was your summer?" Rory asked as she and Marty walked through the door that Alex was holding open.

"I met Nicole Richy, then spent the next six weeks showering." Marty answered.

Alex and Rory laughed as they saw the movers just holding the couch there.

"Are you sure it's not unlocked?" Rory replied as she and Marty stopped in front of her place.

"It's not." One of the movers spoke.

"That's weird. Paris should be here." Alex responded looking a little confused.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Rory stated as she got the key out and unlocked the door.

We all got in before the movers brought in the couch.

"Nice room." Marty commented looking around.

"Thanks." Rory replied as Alex began checking all the rooms. "I'm finding it hard to believe that we beat Paris here."

"I know." Alex called out of her room that she just picked to be hers.

"She normally would get dibs on the best bedroom and set the furnisher in the exact way she likes it." Rory commented as she pointed to the movers where the couch should go.

"Maybe she's running late." Marty replied.

"Paris is never late, at least I've never know her to be late." Alex said after looking in the last bedroom. "I'm calling her."

"Go for it." Rory replied back.

"Paris, we're in our room and just wondering how it was even possible for us to beat you here?" Alex asked a little worried about where Paris was.

"Hello Alex. Don't worry about it. I'll be there later." Paris replied unhappy.

"What's going on?" Alex asked noticing that Paris was sounding funny, which normally would be entertainment for her.

"Asher's dead." Paris replied.

"Paris, I'm so sorry. How did it happen?" Alex asked.

"Heart attack." Paris answered.

"Where? When?" Alex asked concerned.

"What's going on?" Rory asked Alex as she got the answer to her

"Asher died from a heart attack, Rory." Alex answered irritated. "So you're handling all of his affairs?"

"Yes." Paris answered again in a somewhat irritated voice.

"Is there anything we can do to help you?" Alex asked worried.

"No thanks." Paris replied sadly. "I'm sad."

"Was it in bed?" Marty asked with hope in his voice.

"No, Marty." Alex replied. "I know. I'm so sorry Paris. We're talk to you when you get here. Bye."

"Man, I lost the pool." Marty replied just as Alex got off the phone.

"Sorry Marty." Alex responded a little happy that Marty had lost.

"Is she okay?" Rory asked as she told the movers where to place things.

"I think so. She doesn't want us to help, but she's sad." Alex answered shrugging. "Go pick out your room."

XXX

"We so should've started with Rory's summer." Alex remarked after hearing about Marty's.

"She's right." Rory replied drinking some coffee.

"Oh, sorry." Marty said after Colin bumped into him.

"Seriously couldn't see me?" Colin asked.

"Not everyone is staring at you Colin." Finn answered putting his arm around his neck.

"Hey, I know you. I've seen you inform or something." Logan stated a little drunk.

"Maytag repair man." Finn commented, clearly not knowing what was going on.

"They're either drunk or high." Alex whispered to Rory.

Rory simply nodded as Finn and Colin looked at them weirdly.

"I've bartend for your parties." Marty clarified.

"Oh yah. He makes a kick ass drink." Logan replied.

"Thanks." Marty replied smiling a little.

"What's your name again?" Logan asked not trying to remember.

"Marty. This is Rory and Alex." Marty answered.

"Hi." Logan replied not really caring. "Still for hire? Nothing has changed?"

"Nope, nothing has changed." Marty answered.

"I'll give you a call." Logan replied getting ready to leave. "Where you living now?"

"Branford." Marty answered.

"It's good to have ran into you." Logan remarked just before he left.

"I see what you two see in him." Colin comment smugly.

"Don't be an ass Colin." Logan replied back to Colin as he made his way.

"Me? Never!" Colin commented back following him. "I'm friends to all."

"I really hate those guys." Marty stated after they were out of ear shot.

"It's not hard to see why." Rory spoke as we headed back to our dorm.

XXX

The next day...

Paris walked out of her room with an arm full of books.

"That's a lot of books Paris." Alex remarked as Paris set them up on the coffee table.

"I think we need more candles. The fact that the bookstore had any in-stock shows the sadness of the American reading habits." Paris replied finishing up.

"I think our mom put some candles in our trunks. I'll check for you." Rory responded setting the newspaper down and heading for her trunk first.

"What can we do to help?" Alex asked hoping there was nothing.

Paris got up and grabbed some flyers and handed them to Alex. "You could put these up, since Rory is looking for candles."

"Why did you make flyers, Paris?" Alex asked not wanting to do it.

"This great man taught here. Anyone who wants to pay their respect deserves this opportunity." Paris replied a little annoyed.

"Glad to know that I still annoy you sometimes." Alex commented smiling. "All right. I'll go put them up."

Alex left the room just as Rory walked out with a few more candles for Paris.

"Okay, Finn. This is the last building. Please say it's familiar." Logan spoke as he and Colin followed Finn inside past Alex.

"Ah." Finn cried looking around.

"It's not familiar." Colin stated as Finn stopped.

"Hold on. Yes, it's here. This is where she lives." Finn replied back

"No offense, but do you guys need help?" Alex asked as they walked over to her room.

"No, thanks." Logan answered rudely. "Don't put your number."

"I'm not. I'm putting your number." Finn laughed.

"Well, I hate to tell you guys this, but that's my room. And since Logan turn my offer of help down, I wish you luck on finding your soulmate." Alex commented annoyed.

"Put my number." Logan spoke after checking Alex out.

"Are you sure?" Finn asked.

"Yes, that is my room." Alex answered.

"I knew this was her room." Finn replied a little confused.

"Do you know her name?" Alex asked.

"It was short." Finn answered using his hands to show how short it was.

"I don't know what to tell you, Finn." Alex responded trying not to smile.

"We're sorry about this. Finn really means no harm. He just hasn't learned that innocent blondes don't mix." Logan replied smiling.

"It's red heads." Finn spoke before he and Colin headed up stairs.

Logan laughed a little. "We're really sorry, and now leave you alone to finish putting up this poster of a really old guy."

"This is Professor Asher Fleming. He died last week and we're holding an awake for him." Alex explained, this time trying not to laugh.

"So... were you and Fleming?" Logan asked using inappropriate hand gestures.

"Oh, hell no. I have better taste than that." Alex answered grossed out.

"Sorry. You're putting him up in your hallway, which makes it appear that he's more than a teacher." Logan quickly replied back.

"He was more than a teacher. He was... an amazing author and a big inspiration, along with many other things that your little brain will never understand." Alex remarked more irritated than annoyed.

"You don't know me, yet you don't like me." Logan implied.

"You're not hard to figure out and I know you." Alex confirmed.

"Oh, you do?" Logan asked confused.

"We meet yesterday. My friend Marty introduced you to me and my sister?" Alex answered attempting to jog his memory.

"I'm sorry, yes. It completely slipped my mind. I met you and your sister yesterday with Marty. It's good to see you again..." Logan recollected.

"It's Alex." Alex told him rudely.

"Well, it's great to see you Alex. Angry works for you." Logan commented.

Alex laughed. "This is not me angry. This is me being irritated by you, who only knows how to party, drink, and use a credit card. How did you even get into college?" Alex asked mocking him.

"You're irritated with the fact that I forgot your name for a moment. Or does this have something to do with your friend Marty?" Logan asked back ignoring what Alex had just said about him.

"You need to learn how to properly speak to people. No one is below you." Alex answered smugly.

"I said hi and told him that he made a kick ass drink. What did I do wrong?" Logan asked back confused.

"It's how you said it, Judge Judy." Alex remarked more irritated.

"Now, that hurt." Logan acknowledged trying to look hurt.

"Nice try, but that really didn't hurt." Alex observed. "Just because someone does a job, like bartender, for you and your friends doesn't mean that you can treat them like a servant."

"In actual reality, I'm paying Marty for his serve which is what a servant does. And I bet if you talk to him, he'll tell you about the excellent tips which are very important to a bartender." Logan argued.

"That is not the point. You can't treat people like they are below you. It goes against the constitution and any civilized society." Alex argued back.

"Well, it is a free country. Meaning I can speak to anyone in any matter I choose, but you're right. Rules of a civil society attend to frown upon a show of snobbery. Is that your argument?" Logan asked smiling.

Alex couldn't help but smile back. "I don't have an argument and I don't need a moment to come up with one."

"You conceded, then?" Logan asked a little amused.

"You're just going to have to forgive me. And no, I just don't like it when people like you hurt my friends." Alex answered before she started walking away.

"Your gloated." Logan called.

Alex walked back over. "You can't be serious. Get out your compass, if you have one, and I'll show you how far I am from gloated."

"You're a serious debater." Logan replied smiling bigger.

Finn came down the stairs. "I found her, Logan."

"All right." Alex and Logan replied at the same time.

Finn hurried back up the stairs.

"Let Marty know that I say hi and I promise to remember you the next time we meet." Logan replied. "Now tell that wasn't fun."

"Let me think. I insulated you a few times, so I guess a very small part was." Alex answered putting on a fake smile. "Your friends are up the stairs, just in case you forgot where they were."

Logan nodded and headed for the stairs. "Master and Commander."

Alex laughed. "Not happening Logan."

"A guy can dream." Logan replied as he headed up the stairs.

Alex stuck her tongue out before heading back into her room where Paris was smoking a pipe.

"I just wanted to smell like him again." Paris spoke noticing Alex's confused looked.

Alex nodded setting the flyers down and going over to sit with Paris. "Completely understandable, Paris."

XXX

Alex walked up to Rory and Marty. "Here's your phone, and yes mom's calling. Just let me know what she wants."

"All right." Rory replied just as she answered her phone and Alex went to mingle. "Hello?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Lorelai replied.

"What for mom?" Rory asked.

"Rory!" Emily called as she walked into our dorm room.

"Grandma." Rory responded back.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Lorelai repeated.

"Well, what's going on here?" Emily asked looking around.

"I need to hung up now." Rory replied to her mom.

"Did I mention that I'm sorry?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes. Bye." Rory answered hang up as Alex walked over.

"Grandma. What are you doing here?" Alex asked stopping next to Rory.

"I had to get out of the house. Your mother kindly told me that you both were at home. Now, explain to me why there are pictures of Asher Fleming everywhere?" Emily asked back as they moved away from the door.

"This is awake for Professor Fleming. He died." Rory answered.

"And you would think that your grandfather would've mentioned it to me, but no. I bet he's going to make me go to that in insufferable man's funeral." Emily remarked annoyed.

"He was cremated, grandma." Alex replied as Paris came over.

"Oh, thank god." Emily responded as Paris called to her.

Paris gave Emily a hug. "It's so good that you came."

"Of course. Asher was quite committed to his students." Emily replied back.

Paris started crying and Emily tried to comfort her. Alex and Rory shook their heads.

"Mom apologized for this right?" Alex asked a little annoyed.

"Yes, several times." Rory answered as Marty came over.

"Root Beer?" Marty asked.

"No thanks Marty. I'm going to go mingle so more." Alex answered smiling.

"Sure." Rory answered taking the cup from Marty just as Alex left. "Thanks for everything. You've been a huge help tonight."

"Anything for you. So Rory?" Marty asked not taking a drink while Rory did.

"Hmm." Rory responded looking up at Marty.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Marty asked bluntly.

"Excuse me?" Rory coughed.

"Just curious. You're not here with someone and you haven't mention anyone." Marty answered. "Was wondering what the deal was?"

"I don't really know." Rory answered a little lost and confessed looking at her drink.

"What does that mean 'I don't know'?" Marty asked back taking a drink.

"I don't know." Rory answered again.

"All right. Because that's usually the kind of thing that people know." Marty replied.

"I know that." Rory replied back thinking.

"Okay, so you just don't know." Marty replied trying to turn the conversation back to a more comfortable one.

"Will you excuse me for just one minute?" Rory asked as she got pass Marty.

"Um, sure." Marty answered as Rory headed for the door.

Alex had been watching them and followed Rory out. "Rory!"

"Yes?" Rory remarked as she stopped and turned around.

"You're going to go see Jess aren't you?" Alex asked a little concerned.

"No. Why would you think that?" Rory asked trying to denied it.

"Because I know you. Just be careful." Alex answered.

"I will." Rory replied.

Alex quickly gave Rory a hug before she went on her way.


	2. Got any better ideas?

**Author's Note:**

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

**No copyright intended. - Used some lines from 5.06 and in chapter 1 used some lines from 5.03.**

**XXX**

**Chapter 2**

"Hey Alex, mind if I run some ideas off of you?" Rory asked after she dealt with Paris.

"I don't mind." Alex answered smiling and taking a seat on Rory's desk.

"Unionizing the janitorial staff, Yale's liberal activist network, illegal music downloading. Why are your eyes glazed over?" Rory asked.

"Because your ideas are putting me to sleep. Why don't you find something knew? Like secrets in Yale clubs or unfairness for students caused by Professors prejudice." Alex answered being honest.

"Well, it's up to Doyle. Thank you very much." Rory remarked rudely.

"Just being honest. Which is what a sister does." Alex laughed.

"Ha ha. Let's see what Doyle thinks." Rory replied in the same rudeness as she got up to talk to Doyle.

"Be my guest." Alex replied back smiling and not moving off her desk to watch.

"Doyle, I'm very glad that you gave me the features beat. Can't explain how excited I am." Rory spoke really happy as she followed Doyle around the news room.

"No need to try then." Doyle replied stopping.

"I'm going to kill butt. Just wait and see." Rory responded.

"You're a reporter Gilmore. Learn to say ass." Doyle replied back wondering why Rory wasn't getting to the point.

"Could I run some of my million of ideas by you? Just to see what you think my first story should be." Rory asked.

"You've got two minutes. Go." Doyle answered.

"First I could do an update on unionizing the janitorial staff. The classic power struggle: haves versus the have-nots." Rory spoke about first.

"Okay." Doyle replied not really interested.

"Or and I have a headline, "Yale's Liberal Activist Network, a Thing of the Past?" Very catchy." Rory continued.

"True." Doyle replied again.

"There's the illegal music downloading on campus issue, which I imagine -" Rory began.

"Oh, no." Doyle interpreted staring past Rory.

"What?" Rory asked turning around.

"Bloody hell." Alex spoke gagging as Logan kissed a girl in the doorway.

"He's back." Doyle spoke in shocked.

Logan walked in and Rory shook her head.

"My friend Doyle. You're looking very well. How have you been, since I've been gone?" Logan asked shaking Doyle's hand.

"I'm great. Everything been good. Better to have you back." Doyle answered not sure what's going on.

"I stayed away as long as I could, but the _Yale Daily News _called to me." Logan replied.

"Sure it did." Alex spoke as Rory went back to her desk.

Rory hit Alex in the arm.

"What did I do?" Ales asked missing part of Doyle's and Logan's conversation.

Doyle and Logan were now at Logan's desk.

"Oh, please Logan. You're not trouble at all. Happy to have you." Doyle replied laughing a little.

"Doyle be careful." Logan responded smiling. "Don't want to hurt yourself. Better get back to work, right boss? Good to see you, Alex."

"Sure it is." Alex replied rolling her eyes.

Doyle hurried over to Rory's desk. "How do you know Logan? And get off the desk."

"Our friend introduced us. And we don't know him and I personally don't want to know him." Alex answered getting off of Rory's desk.

"We only met him." Rory added.

"You both met him? Not friends, are you?" Doyle asked.

"He wishes, so no." Alex answered.

"I agree with my sister." Rory answered as Doyle looked between both of them.

"Real piece of work that guy. Last year, he and some, if not all, of his friends took the year off and sank his daddy's yacht." Doyle replied.

"What?" Rory asked.

"Is he really that retarded?" Alex asked.

Doyle nodded. "They spent six months, doing God knows what on Fiji, until daddy sent one of his planes to go get him."

"Great. He's a rich asshole." Alex remarked annoyed.

Rory hit Alex again. "Not a good thing to say."

"I do _not _care if he hears me." Alex replied rubbing her arm.

"Mitchum Huntzberger is his father." Doyle spoke.

"The newspaperman?" Rory asked.

"Why is that name sound so familiar?" Alex asked more to herself than to Rory and Doyle.

"Newspaper magnate is more correct. He owns roughly twelve different papers or more. Two years wasted on kissing Logan's butt." Doyle answered annoyed.

"Don't you mean 'ass'?" Rory asked.

"Why? He's clearly retarded." Alex asked getting hit a third time.

"His father is one of the best in the business." Rory answered.

"Yeah. Time to pucker up again. I hate those kind of guys." Doyle responded.

"What kind of guys?" Alex and Rory asked at the same time.

"Jinx. You owe me a soda." They both replied again at the same time.

"Those privileged white males." Doyle answered even more annoyed.

"But you're a privileged white male, Doyle." Rory commented.

"He's more privileged, and definitely whiter. Why am I talking to both of you? Meg, why am I talking to the Gilmores?" Doyle asked realizing who he was talking to.

"You were helping Rory pick a story from one of her boring topics." Alex answered smiling as she moved out of the way of Rory hitting her.

"Oh, right. They all sound fine to me." Doyle spoke not really interested in any of her topics.

"I'll go for the downloading issue." Rory replied.

Alex laughed, which got her a look from her sister.

"Go with your gut. Now get to work." Doyle spoke. "You get out."

"What did I do?" Alex asked as they looked at Logan

Logan was trying to be funny, wearing a hat that said 'press' on it and now had the phone to his ear. Alex simply shook her head.

"Hello? City desk? Smitty here. Take this down. I got a hot scoop on a tall blonde, and I got to put it to bed on the double." Logan spoke pretending to type.

Doyle walked away and Logan winked at the Gilmores before lounging about in his chair.

"See. Retarded." Alex pointed out.

Rory shook her and hit Alex's arm. Alex quickly looked around before getting back onto Rory's desk.

"Doyle told you to leave." Rory stated.

"Yes, but I need to talk to you." Alex replied smiling.

"You're smiling. That's rarely ever a good sign. What did you do?" Rory asked.

"Nothing yet. I was wondering if you could cover for me one of these times for Friday night dinner. I'll be there, but a little late is all." Alex asked shrugging.

"Do you mean this Friday?" Rory asked.

"I'll let you know which Friday. Just need to know that you'll cover for me. I'm only asking for fifteen minutes of cover." Alex answered.

"All right, but you owe me." Rory replied. "Now can I get to work?"

"Thank you. And yes, you can get to work on your boring article." Alex answered smiling.

Rory just shook her head as Alex got off her desk.

"Oh yah, before I forget, mom wants to talk and I would like to hear about you and Jess." Alex spoke standing in front of Rory's desk.

"Okay." Rory replied. "Tell you about Jess later."

"Can't wait." Alex replied back before stealing Logan's hat off his head and leaving the news room.

Logan looked at Rory a little shocked.

"I'm not getting you your hat back." Rory stated getting to work.

XXX

"Finally. I was wondering when you guys would get here?" Lorelai spoke setting her coffee on her jeep hood.

"Sorry mom." Alex replied.

"What are you doing out here anyways?" Rory asked confused.

"I need to know something. Am I wearing the same thing I wore last Friday night?" Lorelai asked her daughters.

"What?" Rory asked back.

"I wouldn't know. I normally sit next to you at the dinner table." Alex answered shrugging.

"Well, I got halfway here, when it struck me, overwhelmingly that I wore this exact outfit last Friday night. There's no way I'm going in, letting my mother see me in the same thing I wore last Friday night. Just because I don't remember, means my mother hell will." Lorelai answered.

"I doubt it mom. I wear the same outfit for three Fridays in a row, and she said nothing to me." Alex replied trying to comfort her mom.

"I honestly don't know." Rory replied.

"How do you guys not know?" Lorelai asked.

"Do you really expect us to remember, when you don't?" Alex asked.

"At least Rory too, since she sits across from at dinner. She had the chance to imprint my outfit in her brain." Lorelai pointed out as she motioned with her hands to her outfit.

"Nope. No imprint." Rory replied shrugging.

"That hurts." Lorelai replied back.

"How? I really doubt that you remember what Rory was wearing last Friday." Alex asked as they walked up to the front door.

"I do too." Lorelai answered.

"Oh. What was I wearing then?" Rory asked.

"You wearing a lovely and delicately understated outfit." Lorelai answered. "Definitely wearing these arms."

"My mom that was my outfit last Friday. Not a good way to imprint." Alex replied shaking her head.

"She's got a point." Rory added as we stopped in front of the door.

"Way to gang up on me. Stand here, just in case." Lorelai responded pulling Rory in front of her as she pressed the button for the doorbell.

"Hello." The maid spoke opening the door.

"Hi, we should be on the guest list. Halston and Liza are expecting us." Lorelai joked.

The maid looked at us dumbfounded as we just stood there.

"Mom, you may want to just be straight with her." Alex commented.

"Right. We're here for dinner. I'm Lorelai, the daughter, this is Rory and Alex, the granddaughters." Lorelai clarified rubbing Rory's arms.

"I'm sorry. Right this way." The maid replied letting us in.

We walked into the living room.

"Is she acting weird, or is it just me?" Rory asked.

"She knows that I wore this last Friday." Lorelai answered.

"In other words, it's just you." Alex clarified and got Rory to roll her eyes. "Hard, since she wasn't her last week mom."

"Maids talk and it's a small world." Lorelai replied as they made it to the couch.

"They talk about you?" Rory asked trying to understand.

"Yes." Lorelai answered as they sat down.

"I guess we didn't realize that out of everything going on in the world, all the maids in existence, even the ones that have never worked her, are only talking about you because they don't have lives." Alex responded.

"Thanks for the help Alex. Making me seem a little stuck-up." Lorelai commented smiling at her.

"No problem mom." Alex replied smiling back.

"May I get you guys something to drink?" The maid asked.

"Yes please, a martini." Lorelai answered.

"Just a coke for me and Alex please." Rory answered.

"Just what I wanted. Thank you." Alex remarked smiling. "Shouldn't we wait for grandma?"

"Yes. Is she coming down soon?" Lorelai asked the maid.

"No." The maid answered a little confused.

"Did she see my outfit through the window?" Lorelai asked next.

"Mrs. Gilmore isn't here." The maid answered.

"Where she at?" Alex asked.

"A dinner for the Children's Hospital." The maid answered.

"She's not going to be here at all?" Lorelai asked curious.

"I'm afraid not." The maid answered.

"Then I guess we're going to the pool house." Rory remarked a little sad.

"I doubt dad forgot about us." Lorelai replied.

"Mr. Gilmore is out of town." The maid told us.

"Really?" Lorelai asked finding this hard to believe.

"Yes, until Tuesday." The maid answered.

"We're officially afterthoughts to them." Lorelai replied looking about both of her daughters.

"Doesn't bother me one bit." Alex replied back shrugging.

"Since everyone's not here, I'll head back to school. I've got a lot of work to do for the paper." Rory responded a little sad.

"That's one option. Another would be to stay, order pizza, and eat in the living room on paper plates." Lorelai responded back smiling.

"And that's why ladies and gentleman, she's my mother." Alex commented smiling back.

"I now know where Alex gets her evil." Rory remarked.

"Please, bring us a phone book." Lorelai asked the maid.

"Right away." The maid answered then left the room.

"Quickly. Get crazy." Lorelai spoke.

"All right." Rory and Alex replied.

They all took off their shoes. Lorelai put sat on her feet, while Alex and Rory felt the rug.

"Really live it up. Carpe diem, baby." Lorelai spoke excited.

"The rug feels amazing." Alex responded glad that her mom was happy.

"I have to agree with Alex. It's so soft." Rory stated.

"You're both perverse." Lorelai laughed.

"Let's not use coasters when she brings us our drinks." Rory suggested.

"Yes please." Alex laughed.

"Um... would it be going too far if we glued everything in the room onto the ceiling in the exact same place it is now, but upside down?" Lorelai asked.

"No." Alex answered grinned.

Rory answered hitting Alex's arm. "Yes. A little anyways."

"You really need to stop hitting the same place on that arm." Alex pointed out.

"Dish?" Lorelai asked.

"YES!" They both answered getting into better positions on the couch.

"Sherry left your dad." Lorelai replied a little sad.

"What?" Alex asked.

"When did this happen?" Rory asked.

"A couple of days ago. Got a job offer in Paris and packed her tiny pants in a bag and bailed." Lorelai answered.

"What about our other sister?" Alex asked.

"Yes. What about Gigi?" Rory asked.

"So that's her name. For some reason, I always forget it." Alex said snapping her fingers.

"Left her with Chris?" Lorelai asnwered.

"Why? Dad can barely take care of himself." Alex asked confessed.

"I don't believe it." Rory stated a little shocked.

"He came home, and the nanny handed him a letter." Lorelai responded.

"Please explain _how _she could leave like that?" Alex asked.

"I have no idea." Lorelai answered.

"You know all of this how?" Rory asked.

"He called me." Lorelai answered.

"When?" We both asked.

"Yesterday. He was freaking out because he couldn't stop Gigi from crawling out of her crib. I do have to hand it to him, however, for the very original duct-taping-of-the-diaper move. The place really was a wreck." Lorelia answered surprised.

"She's like me." Alex commented smiling a little. "The crawling out of the crib part."

"You went over there?" Rory asked trying not to sound angrier.

"I calmed him down, then sorted the place into same kind of order. Everything's going to be okay. I'm planning on going back on Monday to make sure everyone's breathing." Lorelai answered.

"Oh, that's nice of you." Rory remarked.

"Mom, you're great and everything, but it's dad." Alex pointed out.

"Yes, he's your guys dad and he's going to need help being a dad, at least a little. No news flash here, but both of you should see Gigi. She's huge, gorgeous, and a good belter." Lorelai replied.

The maid walked in with the phone book and handed it to Lorelai. Alex and Rory were kind of relieved.

"Dinner is served." Lorelai remarked happily.

XXX

The next day...

"That's not something you see everyday." Dolye replied.

"I followed her out to the parking lot, where she got into a fancy black SUV, and said '_in omnia paratus._' Which means 'ready for anything.' I took Latin." Rory replied back. "And I checked with my sister, who's fluent in it."

"_Quel_. Continue." Doyle responded knowing there had to be a point somewhere.

"Weird, but interesting weird. My sister thought it was a good idea, but i don't know. Hanging around with a real newspaperman like yourself caused my antenna to go up. There's a story here. Catch the subtle sucking up?" Rory asked.

"Caught it. Continue." Doyle asked interested and still waiting for the point.

"I googled the phrase, and not quite sure what I would find." Rory continued turning her attention to her work computer. "I found that the phrase is linked to a club here at Yale. It's kind of like a secret society, Skull and Bones, creepy group, dating all the way back to the 1800s. The phrase was their motto and most likely still is. Alone? Not interesting, but look at this."

Rory clicked onto a picture linked to the _Yale Daily News_. Doyle was beginning to be a little impressed.

"This is a 1996 edition of the _Yale Daily News_. The article is about rather or not this club actually exists." Rory explained.

"The Life and Death Brigade. I know these guys." Doyle replied smiling.

"How?" Rory asked a little down.

"I've heard of them. They're more elusive than the whole Skull-and-Bones crowd. I like these guys better because they've never been connected to masturbating in a coffin." Doyle answered.

"What do you know about them?" Rory asked interested.

"Not much. We've tired to track them down before with a few leads, but nothing to confirm that they exist. We know they exist, but we don't know they exist. God, I hate those stupid clubs." Doyle answered shaking his head.

"I want this story. I want to find this club, track them down, and get inside. Tell this story from the inside. What do you think?" Rory asked looking up at him.

"Go with your gut, Gilmore." Dolye answered before walking away.

"You don't trust my gut." Rory pointed out.

XXX

"Alex, I was wondering if you could help me out with my article." Rory asked Alex who was doing homework on her bed.

"Sure. What do you need me to do?" Alex asked not looking up.

"Help me keep track of Logan. He's in the club that I'm doing an article on." Rory answered.

Alex looked up grinning evilly. "I can do that. When do you want me to start?"

"Now, if possible." Rory answered.

Alex got of her bed, grabbed one of her spare notebooks, and went for the door. "Want everything?"

"Yes, and give me a call when you want me to come take over." Rory answered smiling. "Thank you."

"Your welcome, and I will." Alex replied before heading to go find Logan.

XXX

"This is his fault." Sookie yelled in the kitchen.

"It is not his fault." Lorelai calmly replied.

"He's taking up space, only drinking ice tea, and he scares off the other people." Sookie argued.

"Sookie, he doesn't. Why are you so nutty about this?" Lorelai asked trying to figure out what's really going on.

"I don't know why. I hear myself getting nutty, and I'm aware there's no one coming for lunch. I know that Norman Mailer's not responsible and it's only temporary, and there's still dinner and breakfast, which is good and I can do a lot with that." Sookie answered placing up and down by the stove. "I try to calm myself, but it only seems to make me crazier. I want to cry and scream all the time... Oh, my God, I'm pregnant."

"You're pregnant?" Lorelai asked excited.

"I'm pregnant." Sookie answered all excited.

Lorelai and Sookie hugged for joy, then Sookie quickly left to tell Norman Mailer; leaving Lorelai wondering what just happened.

XXX

Late that night...

"Hey Alex! You here?" Rory called walking through the door of their dorm.

"Yes!" Alex called from her room. "Trying to do math here."

Rory laughed as she opened Alex's door. "You don't have to follow Logan anymore."

"Why not?" Alex asked looking up surprised.

"Because Logan is getting me inside." Rory answered leaning against the doorframe.

"Okay. Does that mean you don't want the information I collected?" Alex asked going back to her math.

"I don't know." Rory answered standing up.

"Well, just let me know." Alex replied. "I've got a lot of homework, so you can go away now."

"All right. Night Alex." Rory responded.

"Night Rory." Alex replied just as Rory closed her door.


	3. Boys and dresses

**Author's Note:**

**Here's another chapter. Yes, it's shorter than the first two chapters, but fun. Enjoy!**

**No copyright intended.**

**XXX**

**Chapter 3**

The afternoon before the Life and Death Brigade kidnapping of Rory...

"There she is." Colin pipped up to Finn.

"Alex!" Finn called as they headed over to her.

"What do you want Colin and Finn?" Alex asked not looking up from her book.

"We wanna talk to you about Rory." Colin answered.

"Go to hell." Alex replied closing her book, grabbing her stuff, and heading out of the hall.

"Alex wait." Finn called after her.

Alex just hurried out and walked into Logan. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Logan replied.

"Logan grab her." Finn called as they tried to follow Alex out.

"Logan, please let me get away from Finn and Colin." Alex begged as Logan took her arm.

"Sorry, but I'm on their side." Logan replied back smiling.

"Of course. Because you're a rich jackass." Alex replied.

"Excuse me?" Logan asked just as Finn and Colin came up.

"Never mind." Alex responded. "What do you want to know? Since I'm being forced."

"Just want to know Rory's dress size." Colin answered smiling.

"She and I are the same size, so no I'm not telling you." Alex commented annoyed.

"It's not like your fat or anything." Finn comment back.

Alex got out of Logan's hold. "Thanks, but I'm not helping you out."

"Come on." Finn responded.

"We're not friends. So why should I help?" Alex asked.

"Because you love your sister." Colin answered.

Alex laughed, but Logan got an idea.

"Well, you're just going to have to come with us." Logan stated grinning evilly.

"Excuse me?" Alex replied back.

Finn grabbed her stuff, while Colin and Logan grabbed her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Alex asked trying to get out of their hold.

"If you want your stuff back, then you're going with us to get your sister a dress." Logan answered as they took her to Finn's car.

"Just know that I hate you guys." Alex responded getting into the car as Finn put her stuff in the back.

Colin got into the front seat and Logan got into the back with Alex. Once Finn started the car, we were off to one of the most expensive stores for dresses.

"Why do you guys shop at expensive stores?" Alex asked as they picked out ugly dress styles in colors that she or sister would never wear.

"Because girls like expensive gifts." Colin answered showing her an ugly yellow dress.

"That is so not going on me." Alex replied slightly terrified. "Yes, girls like expensive gifts. I just don't understand why _your_ give my sister a dress."

"It's for her article." Logan answered holding out a somewhat good looking dress.

Alex laughed. "No. That's not coming near me."

"It's a good color. Why not?" Finn asked taking the dress from Logan.

"Because that color doesn't actually look good on me or my sister. I'm going to go find the blue dresses." alex answered before she went hunting for the blue section.

Alex found it, but Colin and Finn were still showing her dresses that she just could bare to see her sister in without making terrible jokes. Logan was just hanging out in the blue section watching Alex look through them and making faces at each one. Logan finally laughed.

"What do you find funny, Mr. Huntzberger?" Alex asked as she push another blue dress to the dislike pile.

"You." Logan answered smiling.

Alex stopped and looked at him, suspicious. "What do you mean me?"

"At every dress that you've looked at so far, you've made a face." Logan answered still smiling as Finn and Colin showed her two more dress.

Alex shook her head at Finn and Colin before returning to the blue dresses that she hadn't looked at. Logan watched as Alex pushed five more dresses to the dislike pile.

"Why are you in the blues?" Colin asked curious.

"Because Rory looks good in blue." Alex answered already completely bored.

"Nothing." Finn stated.

"I guess so." Logan agreed no longer paying attention to Alex.

"I'll tell Colin that we're leaving." Finn replied before bounding off.

Logan nodded and turn his attention back to Alex, who wasn't standing there anymore. "Alex!"

"I'm just on the other side, and I'm going to go try this dress on." Alex remarked before she headed for the fitting room at the back of the store.

Logan, Finn, and Colin followed.

"Do you think she got lost?" Colin asked turning to Logan just as he saw Alex walk out.

"Alex is hot." Finn stated not able to take his eyes off of her.

Colin, now looking at her, and Logan nodded. Alex was wearing a light blue, sleeveless evening dress that actually fit nicely.

"Does this ruin anything you have planed?" Alex asked curious.

"No. It fits just perfectly." Logan answered actually smiling.

Alex blushed. "Did know that you knew how to actually smile. Impressive."

"Glad you think so." Logan replied back.

"Please tell me she's going to be there too." Finn asked hoping.

"Sorry, Finn. But she's not." Colin answered.

They still haven't looked away.

"Well, I've got a condition." Alex replied folding her arms.

Logan chuckled. "What is it?"

"Get my sister to participant in your 'big event'." Alex answered grinning evilly.

"Excuse me?" Finn and Colin asked.

"In case you haven't noticed, you still have to make it so that I don't tell my sister about this dress and, more importantly, my sister hasn't experienced a risk in her entire life. She just needs to know what having reckless fun is." Alex answered still smiling.

"We'll see what we can do." Logan replied.

"May I have your word on that, Mr. Huntzberger?" Alex asked putting her hands behind her back.

Logan swallowed. "Yes. Yes, you may."

"Good. Then I'll change and you can pay for the dress." Alex responded victoriously.

Colin and Finn both looked at Logan like 'what the fuck' as Alex went to change. Logan just shrugged it off and Alex came back with the dress. Alex handed the dress to Logan, who then went to pay for it as Alex made her way out of the store with Finn and Colin following.

XXX

Meanwhile...

"Paris, have you seen Alex today?" Rory asked as Paris barely gets into their shared space.

"Haven't seen her since breakfast." Paris answered putting stuff down and going into her room.

Rory didn't replied, which Paris found old. Rory was busy trying to figure out if her sister was really in trouble or not.

"Why?" Paris asked coming out of her room.

"Our mom was wondering why she wasn't answering her phone." Rory answered.

"She's probably in class or getting help from a teacher." Paris replied. "It's Alex. She could be doing anything. You know that."

"True, very true." Rory remarked. "Thanks."

"No problem." Paris commented before leaving with her books for her next class of the day.

XXX

"I did insult you today, right?" Alex asked as Finn drove everyone back to Yale.

"I believe so." Logan answered.

"I really don't remember, and I feel like I should do it again." Alex responded, now trying to think how she could insult Logan.

"No need to do it again. Although, I am curious as to what you come up with." Logan responded back, wanting her to take the bait.

"Not doing it now." Alex sadly replied looking at the window.

"Why not?" Logan asked curious.

"Because you want me to insult you." Alex answered. "That's just no fun."

They arrived at Yale.

"Well, it's been a pleasure love." Finn spoke after he put his car in park.

"Finn, I hate to tell you this, but I'm not your love." Alex replied before getting out of Finn's car.

Finn got out and gave Alex all of her stuff. Logan and Colin got out of the car.

"Thanks for helping me skip class." Alex stated before she headed for her dorm.

Logan caught up to Alex. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to my dorm. Don't worry, I won't tell Rory anything. I hardly do anyways." Alex answered as they walked.

"All right. Later." Logan responded turning to head back to Finn and Colin.

"Bye dirtbag." Alex called smiling.

Logan just waved it off. Alex rolled eyes smiling and kept walking.


	4. With some talk and a article to write

**Author's Note:**

**Here's another chapter. I'm really enjoying writing this, so I hope most of you are enjoying reading it. Sorry if anyone is out of character. Enjoy!**

**No copyright intended. - Used some lines from 5.07.**

**XXX**

**Chapter 4**

Finn stopped the car and put it in park. Logan opened his car door, and got out just as Finn did.

"Mountain air has revivified me!" Finn laughed as he took off into the woods.

"Better make sure he doesn't run off a cliff or something guys." Logan spoke smiling before he got Rory out of the car.

"It's your turn Stephanie." Colin replied getting out of the car.

"Finn, slow down!" Stephanie called getting out and grabbing a lantern.

"You okay?" Logan asked as he lead Rory towards the direction they were about to go.

"It smells like trees." Rory answered following since she couldn't see because of the blindfold.

"Oh, nothing gets past you apparently." Logan laughed a little as he grabbed a lantern.

They followed Colin and Stephanie down the path.

"There's a firing squad just up head, right?" Rory asked wondering when the blindfold was coming off and making a mental note to thank her sister for the shoe tip.

"Yes, and there's a line. Damn." Logan laughed as he continued to lead her.

"Logan, when is the blindfold coming off? Or are you having me Patty Hearst-ing it the whole trip?" Rory asked.

"It's coming off." Logan answered as he had her stop. "It's coming off right now."

Logan took the blindfold off and Rory was amazed at what was around her.

"Oh, my!" Rory spoke.

Logan began walking again and Rory just followed.

"Anything what you expected?" Logan asked smiling as they walked through the campsite.

"Not all." Rory answered surprised.

"Let's see if I can guess what you thought." Logan replied. "Sleeping bag, flashlights, keg, three boxes of stable Triscuits, half-eaten bag of Oreos, some Doritos, and a bong?"

Logan stopped and set the lantern on a table outside one of the tents.

"Exactly what I pictured." Rory answered smiling a little as she stopped next to him.

"You may apologized later. This is yours." Logan replied as he held open the tent for her to look in.

"What do you mean mine?" Rory asked as she looked inside.

"You're sleeping here. Not much space, but at least it's a decent view." Logan answered.

"Cozy." Rory replied back as she walked in.

"The festivities start up in a half an hour." Logan stated before he left.

Rory set her stuff on the cot, and took a seat while she pulled out her phone.

"Sorry, Jess. I'm busy doing an article. I'll explain everything later. Thanks for the call, and I promise to give you all of the details. Gotta go. Alex is calling." Rory spoke to Jess' answering machine then quickly called her sister back. "Hi."

"Having fun yet?" Alex asked.

"Not yet, but probably later tonight. Thanks for the shoe tip. How did you know?" Rory asked back.

"I overheard one of the meetings Logan and his buddies had, when you asked me to follow him." Alex answered. "Try to have fun."

"I shall. What you up to tonight?" Rory asked.

"Paris and I are going to chat, while watching a sad movie." Alex answered.

"Alex, no." Rory replied.

"Why? We're in the same boat... at least when it comes to the no guy factor. I'm not planning to do anything mean." Alex asked a little hurt.

"Alex, just leave Paris alone. She'll start dating when she feels up to it. We don't want a pissed off Paris on our hands." Rory answered trying to convince her to not talk to Paris.

"Rory, Paris asked me to hang out with her tonight. We may end up doing homework for all I know. Everything will be fine. Now go have fun." Alex ordered.

"All right. I'm going. Bye." Rory replied before getting off her phone.

XXX

"So where's Rory tonight?" Paris asked coming out of her room.

"She's working on her article with Logan." Alex answered looking for the common room phone.

"Huntzberger?" Paris asked a little stun.

"Yes, and I probably wasn't suppose to tell you that." Alex answered finding the common room phone. "Chinese or Italian?"

"Chinese. Why shouldn't I know?" Paris asked back as Alex dialed the number for the Chinese delivery.

"Because she didn't tell Doyle that her in for her article was him. At least I think he's her in for her article. For all we know, it could be one of Logan's friends." Alex answered before she began placing her and Paris order.

Paris waited for Alex to get off the phone. Alex noticed, and got off the phone as quickly as she could.

"What is it Paris?" Alex asked putting the phone back on it's charger.

"How many guys have you been with?" Paris asked back.

"Are you asking me about dating or sex?" Alex asked trying to clarify.

"Both." Paris answered.

"I know you better than that, Paris. You'd talk to Rory about dating, and I'm not going to help you get a guy in your bed." Alex replied. "So why are you talking to me?"

"You're more experienced than Rory. You're like Logan, just female." Paris answered. "I just want to know how long the process is."

"I'm nothing like Logan, so please don't compare me to him. What 'process' are you talking about?" Alex asked heading for her room.

Paris followed. "How long does the grief process last? Should I even start dating again? How much time should be allowed before seriously dating a guy? How long should I wait to have a different guy in bed? These are questions that I need answered."

"Paris calm down. Where is all this coming from?" Alex asked as she looked for her wallet.

"Terence." Paris answered stopping in the middle of the room. "What are you looking for?"

"My wallet, so that I can pay the delivery guy, unless you're paying for dinner. Why are you listening to Terence?" Alex asked curious.

"Because he's my life coach." Paris answered annoyed.

Alex found her wallet and headed back out to the common room. "Okay. No need to bite my head or anything. I'm just trying to understand. Why haven't you asked Rory any of these questions?"

"You're more experienced and have gone through this kind of thing." Paris answered more annoyed.

Alex grabbed Paris' shoulders. "Paris, you need to stop getting annoyed and freaking out. Everything takes time."

"So what you're saying is that Terence is wrong about moving on and that I should wait, right?" Paris asked.

Alex thought about it for a moment. "Sort of."

There was a knock at the door. Paris moved to get the door, but Alex got in her way.

"I'll get the food, you go pick out a movie. We'll talk more once we both have some food." Alex spoke before opening the door.

Paris did as she was told very unhappy, while Alex got their food and payed the guy. As Paris put a movie in, Alex set the food out on the coffee table.

"Now, to answered your questions." Alex spoke as Paris got settled on the couch with her food.

"You know the answered to the grief process one better than me because you're pre-med. The even start dating again one depends on rather or not you want to." Alex spoke as she settled down into the couch with food.

"So, I should take my time?" Paris asked.

"Yes. You lost Asher, who you were in a serious relationship with. It takes time for anyone to get over losing someone they love. Now, the time one involving sex in bed, I personally wouldn't jump right back into that, but that's completely your choice. Dating is meant for people to get to know each other on lots of different levels." Alex answered before she put food in her mouth.

"You're pretty much tell me to take my time." Paris replied as she put food in her mouth.

"Pretty much." Alex replied back. "You'll know when you're ready to date again. Why are we watching West Side Story again?"

"You told me to pick a movie." Paris answered annoyed again.

"Let's just eat and watch. We'll probably ended up crying, so I hope the tissue box is out here." Alex replied smiling a little.

Paris shook her head and Alex laughed as they ate their food and watched.

XXX

The next morning...

"Jumpers to their places please." Colin spoke.

"You're just scared." Logan replied.

Rory looked up at the tower then at Logan. "Yes."

"Did that stop the greats?" Logan asked.

"Well, it's stopping this great." Rory answered.

"Come on, you look like you need a little adventure." Logan argued.

"Excuse me?" Rory asked confused.

"You've just been a little sheltered." Logan answered.

"Is it because I haven't spent time in a Nazi prison, been stomped on by hooligans, and beat up by Hell's Angels? Plimpton got banded up pretty good too. Plus I've seen all the shit that my sister has done." Alex replied.

"You'll have fun, a thrill. Something stupid, something bad for you. Just something different." Logan answered.

Logan moved to Rory's left side and stands there. Rory thought about it.

"Isn't this the point of being young? It's you're choice, Ace. People can live a hundred years without really living for a minute. You climb up there with me, and it's one less minute you haven't lived." Logan spoke after a moment, looking up at the tower.

Rory thought. "You've been spending time with my sister. Let's go."

"Let's go." Logan replied.

They both started heading towards the ladder.

"I'm not a fan of ladders." Rory spoke up.

"They scare the crap out of me too." Logan replied as they reached the ladder.

Rory tossed her pen and pad on the ground next to ladder, before they started climbing up.

"We are very high." Rory spoke looking over the edge of the seven story tower.

"I've been higher." Logan replied as he started heading over to their places.

"I was referring to distance from the ground." Rory replied back following Logan.

"That too." Logan replied stopping at their places.

"This is completely safe, and it goes with your outfit. Nice." Seth spoke up getting Rory all set up, while Logan grabbed their umbrellas.

"Is there a reason why they look worried?" Rory asked pointing to the people on the ground.

"We're a little low on champagne. You can always back out. No one's forcing you." Logan answered as Seth set him all up.

"I know." Rory responded taking her umbrella from him.

"Do you trust me?" Logan asked as everyone was now ready to jump.

"_In omnia paratus!_" Colin called getting everyone on the ground ready.

"You jump, I jump, Jack." Rory answered trying to get her breathing steady.

"_In omnia paratus!_" Everyone on the ground yelled to the jumpers.

"I think I really should've confirmed that those potatoes were okay." Logan spoke taking Rory's hand just as they jumped.

"Oh, thank God." Seth breathed out after all the jumpers land safely on the ground.

Everyone cheered.

"You did good, Ace!" Logan replied breathing.

"That was once in a lifetime experience!" Rory replied back still holding Logan's hand.

"Only if you want it to be." Logan responded trying to steady his breathing.


	5. Interesting dinner with the grandparents

**Author's Note:**

**Here's the next chapter. Sorry if anyone is out of character. Enjoy.**

**No copyright intended. - Used some lines from 5.08, the beginning of the episode.**

**XXX**

**Chapter 5**

Late in the afternoon...

"Honor, may I ask you a question?" Alex asked as they walked out of one of their favorite clothes stores.

"Go ahead." Honor answered as they kept on walking.

"How do you know if a guy likes you in college?" Alex asked curious.

"You'll know if a college guy likes you. So who is he?" Honor asked back smiling.

"I'm not asking for myself Honor. I know when a college guy likes me." Alex answered shaking her head.

"Okay. Details." Honor replied happy.

"My sister, Rory, hasn't realized that she's has two guys crushing on her." Alex replied back.

"Ah. Who are the guys?" Honor asked.

"Marty, who we both think of as just a friend, and this guy named Logan, who Marty introduced us to. For some reason I can't remember either ones last names. All I can say is that Marty grew up the way Rory and I did; you know, working for everything. Where as Logan grew up with a silver spoon in his mouth." Alex answered as they reached another of their favorite stores. "Make-up. I need to grab some."

Honor nodded. "Rose, do you have a crush on this Logan?"

"Hell no. He's a jerk. Yes, he's attractive, but he's going to be just like all the other rich jerks in the country. No thank you." Alex answered grabbing some foundation and the right color blush.

"Rose, I've seen you date jerks and not jerks. It sounds like your a little jealous of your sister." Honor remarked grabbing eye shadow.

Alex looked at her shocked. "I am not."

"Yes you are." Honor responded looking at lipstick.

"No I'm not." Alex argued back walking over to her.

"You are. She's with a guy right now, and has two more crushing on her. Which one would go better with my little black dress?" Honor asked holding up two different shades of red.

Alex took both lipsticks and looked at the names and color. _I would go for the more whorish color, but Honor probably doesn't want that. Then again she is with Josh, who wouldn't mind._ Honor was trying to wait as patiently as she could.

"The whorish one." Alex answered handing her the slightly darker colored one and putting the other one back. "If you put it that way, then yes I guess I'm jealous of my sister."

"Thank you. Glad that you admitted to it. Now, it could be that this Logan person may have a crush on you and is using your sister to get to you?" Honor asked as Alex grabbed two different shades of eye shadow.

Alex laughed. "I doubt it. Guys use me to get to my sister."

"I don't believe that has happened." Honor replied.

"Her current boyfriend did that to me, the first time that they dated. My sister doesn't know. I threaten pretty well." Alex replied back smiling.

They both laughed as they headed for the check out. They thanked the cashier and headed out.

"What time is it?" Alex asked seeing how dark it was getting.

"It's almost 5:15." Honor answered looking at her watch.

"Shit." Alex replied. "I need to get back to Yale."

"Okay. The car is that way." Honor spoke turning around.

They hurried to the car. Honor put her stuff in the trunk, while Alex put her stuff in the backseat.

"I'll get you back. Stop worrying Rose." Honor spoke as she drove as fast as she could back to Yale.

Alex's phone went off. "Rory?"

"No it's mom. Of course it's Rory. Where are you? I'm about to head out." Rory asked.

"I'm on my way. You go and cover for me until I get there." Alex answered.

"What am I going to tell them?" Rory asked.

"Just tell them that my class let me out late and I'll be there as soon as I can. I'm riding my bike, so they'll know when I show up. Tell grandpa that I'm sorry, but the book really helped." Alex answered trying to hide the fact that she was in a car.

"Alex, I don't like lying to them." Rory replied.

"You promised that you would cover for me. Please." Alex begged.

"Fine, but you better get there soon." Rory replied back. "I'm leaving, so you've got a good 45 minutes."

"Thank you." Alex replied.

"Bye." Rory spoke sighing as she walked out of their dorm.

"Bye." Alex spoke before hanging up. "She's covering for me, but it'll take me a good 30 minutes to get to friday night dinner."

"Well, you may make it and you may not." Honor joked.

"Thanks." Alex laughed.

"Was Logan's last name Huntzberger, by any chance?" Honor asked.

"I don't remember. Why is that name familiar to me?" Alex answered.

Honor laughed. "It's my last name."

"That's right." Alex replied snapping her fingers.

XXX

"...You're barbecuing!" Emily yelled as she walked up the steps to the pool house with Alex following her.

"I was wondering what smelled so good. Sorry, that I'm late." Alex spoke as she took the only open seat.

"So what?" Richard asked.

"Tell me that someone dropped you off and that you didn't ride your motorcycle over here." Lorelai spoke to Alex.

"Okay. Someone dropped me off." Alex replied as Emily and Richard argued.

"...Those are skewers!" Emily argued.

"Little skewers." Lorelai replied. "You shouldn't have driven."

"Little tiny skewers." Rory and Alex responded as they began to take some.

"This is not tiny!" Emily spoke as she took Lorelai's out of her hand and pointed it at Richard.

"Oh, mom, it's my right and I wasn't willing to let you be here alone with grandpa, since making Rory wait for me would've gotten us here for dinner with grandma. It just wasn't fair for grandpa." Alex remarked as she ate one of her skewers.

"...Especially the way you structure things. You get more time. I should at least be able to serve appetizers with my drinks." Richard argued.

"Fine, I'll leave. Have your drinks and your appetizers." Emily replied unhappy, then point to the rest of us. "All of you better be hungry when you get inside, or else!"

They watched as Emily stormed away.

"Or else!" Lorelai whispered in a mimicking tone leaning across the table.

"Sounds serious." Rory replied.

"One more?" Lorelai asked placing one on her plate.

"Two more at the most." Rory answered grabbing two more.

Alex just shook her head. "She was really mad."

"That's why we're having more." Lorelai remarked smiling.

XXX

There was awkward silence in the dinning room. Alex was not minding being the only one eating her food because she was starving.

"Is something wrong?" Emily asked as Rory and Lorelai poked at their food.

"No, why?" Lorelai asked back looking up at her.

"You're not eating. Alex is the only one." Emily answered annoyed.

"I'm eating." Lorelai argued.

"You've taken two bites." Emily pointed out.

"Two really big bites." Lorelai pointed out back.

"Rory's taken none. You're completely full." Emily replied now more irritated then annoyed.

"I did, you just missed it." Rory tried to argue.

"Their full, but I'm not." Alex commented as she finished off the food on her plate.

"Mom, seriously, we are starving." Loerelai stated looking of Rory and pointing, with her fork, to the carrots.

"Carrots. Delicious." Rory spoke up eating a carrot.

Alex laughed as the maid walked in.

"If you're that hungry, then you must want more. Olga, good timing! They're famished. Load them up." Emily spoke smiling evilly.

Olga served Alex then Lorelai just as Rory's cell phone goes off.

"Lorelai!" Emily scolded.

"It's not mom. It's Rory." Alex remarked eating more food.

"I'm sorry." Rory spoke checking the ID. "I have to take this, Promise to be quick."

Rory then got up and started talking as she walked into the living room.

"Who's she talking to?" Emily asked.

"How should I know?" Lorelai asked back.

"Alex?" Emily asked hoping to get an answer.

"Well, it's a boy and you should ask mom, since she taught her to leave her cell phone on at the table." Alex answered talking a drink of water.

"Alex!" Lorelai yelled surprised.

"Did she finally meet someone at Yale?" Emily exclaimed.

"I honestly don't know." Alex answered finishing off her second plate of food.

"Of course you both know!" Emily exclaimed.

"Because Alex is her roommate, and I taught her how to leave her phone on at the dinning table?" Lorelai asked shocked.

"Sorry everyone. It won't happen again." Rory spoke as she rejoined us at the dinner table.

"That's all right. So, who were you talking to?" Emily asked curious.

"Jess, you remember Jess?" Rory asked back taking a bite of her food.

"The boy who made you the car?" Emily asked.

"That was Dean, grandma. Jess is the bad boy one." Alex answered getting a glare from Rory.

"I didn't know that you were still seeing him." Emily replied.

"We got back together recently." Rory replied shrugging.

"Really? Well, that's a surprise, isn't it Lorelai?" Emily asked.

"I know. I'm floored!" Lorelai answered.

Alex shook her head. "You just left yourself open, mom."

"He's been working and I've had so much schoolwork that we keep missing each other. So I told him to call me tonight." Rory explained.

"Thank you for telling me. I'm glad that I heard it from you and not on the street somewhere." Emily replied happy.

"You hang out on the street so often, mom, you and Melrose." Lorelai replied to her mother getting Alex's comment.

"Are you happy with Jess?" Emily asked quickly glaring at Lorelai then turning to Rory.

"Yes." Rory answered smiling.

"Good. What about you Alex? Eat up, we have a fish course coming." Emily asked starting to eat her food.

"A fish course?" Lorelai asked not believing her.

"Yes. Olga makes a mean pickled herring." Emily answered grinning evilly.

"I'm not dating anyone. How many course are we having? Because I might not be hungry by the fourth course." Alex asked curious.

XXX

Now the girls were out front all looking sluggish.

"Grandma's mean." Rory spoke up.

"I quit enjoyed it." Alex commented.

"If it flew, swam, or crawled on this earth, we just ate it." Lorelai replied.

"I can't breathe." Rory stated as Lorelai pinched her. "Ow! What was that for?"

"You told my mother about Jess." Lorelai answered.

"What do you mean?" Rory asked rubbing her arm.

"Beware mom, she might hit you back." Alex laughed.

"Not funny Alex." Rory remarked.

"She and I were covering for you with the phone call, then you just waltz back in and tell her?" Lorelai asked.

"My arm is swelling up!" Rory answered a little upset.

"That's not the point. We had you off the hook. Skillfully covering for you." Alex replied.

"Well, not completely skillfully, but there was a certain aplomb to our evasiveness." Lorelai added.

"I'm not going to lie to grandma about Jess. Why should I?" Rory asked a little shocked.

"It's grandma. What more do you need?" Alex asked back.

"I'm with Jess. Both of them have met him, so what is the problem besides this permanent welt on my arm?" Rory asked angrily back.

"All right, fine." Lorelai sighed. "I'm actually hungry."

"Mom, you can't serious be hungry after all that. I'm not even hungry, which is impressive." Alex remarked as Lorelai headed for her jeep.

"I'll see you back at school." Rory replied heading to her car.

"Okay." Alex replied back heading to her motorcycle.

XXX

Meanwhile, at the pool house...

Richard was eating his dinner, when Emily knocked on the door. Richard answering was wondering why she was here.

"We need to talk." Emily spoke before she walked in, uninvited.


	6. Yale Party

**Author's Note:**

**Here's the next chapter. Just so you all know, I had loads of fun writing this chapter. ****Sorry, but there was a lot of stuff that I couldn't really change. Also sorry if anyone is out of character. Enjoy!**

**No copyright intended. - Used a lot of lines from 5.08, random parts and ending of the episode.**

**XXX**

**Chapter 6**

At breakfast one morning...

Rory's phone went off.

"Hello?" Rory answered.

"Alex, you didn't tell anyone about me and Asher, right?" Paris asked eyeing her.

"I didn't tell anyone. I'm not that kind of friend, Paris." Alex answered eating her cereal.

"I'm fine, grandpa. And you?" Rory asked back.

"Why are grandma and grandpa in the same room." Alex asked curious.

Rory held up her hand. "That's okay, grandma."

"Tell us what's going on." Alex whined.

"Do I want to know what's going on?" Paris asked taking a bite of food.

"You want me and Alex to come?" Rory asked confused.

"Excuse me?" Alex blurted out nearly choking on her milk.

Rory ignored Alex.

"Please come! We'd hate to miss our weekly Rory fix. And I promise you, there won't be any chicken." Emily spoke.

Alex kicked Rory under the table. "What did you volunteer me for?"

Rory glared at her. "Sure. We'd love to come."

"Wonderful. Your grandma and I are thrilled." Richard replied.

Alex was not very happy.

"Face comes with the package." Rory replied back smiling. "Six works fine."

Alex groaned, while Paris wondered what was going on. Rory hung up her phone.

"What's going on Friday?" Paris asked while Alex shook her head.

"Our grandparents are having a party." Rory answered.

"No." Alex replied firmly.

"Too late." Rory replied back smiling.

"Damn it." Paris suddenly spoke getting up and grabbing her stuff. "Dean Treadwell just walked in. He's been throwing sex daggers out his eyes at me all week."

Paris left, as Alex and Rory looked at a feeble-looking old man with a cane.

"I swear that Paris is crazy." Alex spoke eating the rest of her cereal. "Now, what's this party for?"

"It's a Yale party that our grandparents are putting on." Rory answered finishing off her food.

"Please don't make me go." Alex replied back.

"Sorry. I told them that we both will be there." Rory replied back getting up and gathering her stuff.

"Rory, they asked for you not me." Alex stated grabbing her stuff and leaving.

"Alex!" Rory called after her.

XXX

"Mom, would you care to know what your other daughter did?" Alex asked having her cell phone on speaker, so that Rory could hear it.

"What did Alex do now?" Lorelai asked back.

"I didn't do anything. Friday night, our grandparents are having a Yale party with all their alumni friends. Rory told them that we'd go." Alex answered unhappy. "You don't have to go."

"Really? I don't have to go?" Lorelai asked happy.

"You're free as a bird." Rory answered.

"I'm getting you both out of going." Lorelai replied.

"Thank you." Alex replied back relieved.

"Mom, our grandparents are giving the party together." Rory spoke up.

"You feel obligated to go. You both should transfer to Harvard, then they won't invite you." Lorelai pointed out.

"I have no desire to go to Harvard. Make Rory go since they _only_ want _her_ to come in the first place." Alex stated before going and grabbing her books for her next class.

"Alex, you know that's not true." Rory responded.

"Stop lying. They asked you, not me." Alex responded back walking in.

"Rory, they're manipulating you." Lorelai spoke up.

"Exactly! Both of them, together. They were in the same room at the same time." Rory spoke excited.

"What she's saying is that they were together." Alex clarified rolling her eyes.

"Whose antennae is up besides mine?" Lorelai asked.

"Mine, but you guys don't care." Alex answered.

"Maybe they made up." Rory stated.

"They would've told us." Lorelai and Alex replied at the same time.

"They didn't tell us when they broke up." Rory pointed out.

"That's because it looked bad." Alex replied back.

"Yeah. They didn't tell people I was pregnant until my eighth month. My mother kept getting numbers for fat farms from her friends." Lorelai agreed.

"They're happy. Like they used to be." Rory remarked.

"You're having Alex go with you. Are you sure that's what you want?" Lorelai asked.

"No!" Alex cried.

"I'm sure mom." Rory answered smiling.

"But I don't want to go!" Alex yelled.

"All right. Don't let grandpa and his cronies make you sing Whiffenpoof songs all night." Lorelai replied back. "Sorry Alex."

"I won't." Rory remarked then sticking her tongue out at Alex.

"I'm sorry that I'm not going to see you guys on Friday." Lorelai spoke changing the subject.

"Well, how about we come by after? We can stay the night and you can take us shopping on Saturday." Rory asked.

"Ah, you guys are lucky girls." Lorelai answered.

"I hate both of you right now. Bye." Alex spoke before closing her phone.

XXX

"...room to get around a chair they shouldn't be at a party, they should be on a treadmill." Emily spoke as Rory and Alex walked in before the Yale party.

"Hi grandma." Alex spoke wearing a nice dark blue dress.

"Alex, Rory! Look at you guys! Will you look at them?" Emily asked. "I said look at them! Aren't they beautiful?"

"Yes, very beautiful." Servant answered.

"Your dresses are very elegant!" Emily commented looking both of us over.

"Thanks grandma. This place looks wonderful!" Rory replied smiling.

"There's too much blue." Emily stated.

"Grandma, there can never be too much for Yale alumni." Alex remarked looking around.

"Emily, I noticed the bartenders weren't planning on using proper martini glasses." Richard spoke walking over and noticing the girls. "Well, you girls look lovely tonight."

"Thanks grandpa." Alex replied smiling.

"Doesn't she? These dresses are divine. My hairdresser's upstairs in my bedroom, why don't the both of you go up and have her do a little something with your girls hair?" Emily asked smiling.

"My hair?" Rory asked back confused.

"No thanks, grandma. My hair is done, but Rory wouldn't mind." Alex answered grabbing Rory. "Let's go."

"It's just for kicks. Come on, I'll take you guys up. Richard, could you -" Emily started to say as she join the girls.

"I have everything all under control." Richard interrupted.

"Thank you. Come on!" Emily replied excited.

XXX

During the beginning of the Yale party...

"Nice to meet you." Kip spoke.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you too." Alex replied with a fake smile.

"Kip is the captain of the polo team." Emily spoke up.

"Hell of a player. Give those Windsor boys a run for their money." Richard added.

"I bet." Alex stated still smiling.

"Kip, will you excuse us for a second? We need to talk to our grandparents. It was nice to you, Mr. and Mrs. Barnes." Rory asked grabbing grandma's arm.

Alex followed by grabbing grandpa's arm. Emily pulled away from Rory as they headed into a different room.

"Make sure you talk to one of them later." Emily spoke to Kip before she headed over to the girls.

"What's wrong girls?" Richard asked curious.

"Are you enjoying the party?" Emily asked trying to be innocent.

"The party is nice grandma, but..." Alex answered trailing off, looking at Rory.

"Do your alumni friends have any daughters?" Rory asked picking up where Aelx left off.

"Daughters? What do you mean?" Emily asked back still trying to be innocent.

"There are a lot of boys here, but only us two girls." Alex answered.

"I hadn't noticed. Did you notice Emily?" Richard asked pretending to be surprised.

"No, I haven't. I will have to pay better attention to the guest list next time, won't I Richard?" Emily asked him back.

"Yes, you will." Richard answered looking around.

"I can't believe this." Alex spoke shaking her head.

"I promise both you, we will throw another party just for our friends with girls. In the meantime.." Emily started to say.

"The Campbell boy is here." Richard interrupted heading over to greet them.

"Oh, good. Let's go." Emily remarked linking her arms through each of the girls. "Campbell, like the soup!"

XXX

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go find my sister." Rory spoke.

"Sure." A guy spoke then continued talking to the rest of guys.

Rory went straight for the study. When she walked in, Alex was on the phone.

"Are you calling mom?" Rory asked closing the door, then walking over to grandpa's desk.

"Yes. It's still ringing." Alex answered.

"I told you." Lorelai answered.

"I'll relay the message mom." Alex replied. "She says I told you so."

"Told me what?" Rory asked.

"Rory wants to know what you mean by I told you." Alex relayed putting the phone on speaker.

"Whatever has happened at that party you guys got roped into tonight. I told you." Lorelai answered.

"Mom's gloating." Alex replied.

"Do you want to hear or not?" Rory asked.

"I am multi-tasker." Lorelai answered.

"We get here, and grandma whisks us upstairs where her hairdresser and makeup artist are waiting to make a new Rory." Alex explained.

"Because the old Rory was so last season." Lorelai mocked.

"Great now she's mocking us." Alex sighed. "Anyways, we come downstairs to find all Yale friends with their sons."

"What?" Lorelai asked.

"No girls mom. It's boys and us!" Rory answered.

"You're kidding." Lorelai asked unsure.

"No." Alex answered.

"It's like we're being auctioned off." Rory added.

"They suck. My parents really suck." Lorelai replied.

"You have no idea." Alex remarked.

"Rory is with Jess. She told them that. Understand, sort of, them doing this for Alex but not Rory." Lorelai replied mad.

"Oh thanks mom. I feel so loved." Alex responded irritated.

"It's okay. We just wanted you to know." Rory spoke shaking her head at Alex.

"Do you have a pencil?" Lorelai asked.

"Why?" Rory asked back a little confused.

Alex grabbed a pen and a piece of paper.

"Because there are twelve ways out of that house that they don't know about. You may want tot write this down. First, is the basement. A little duty, but almost foolproof. If you can't get there, find a screwdriver and jimmy the back of my mother's closet. It's a false back." Lorelai answered.

Alex was writing this down.

"Mom -" Rory started.

"If the trees haven't been trimmed yet, the second guest bathroom window opens out onto the massive elm and you can shimmy right down." Lorelai interrupted.

"Alex stop writing things down. Neither one of us is going to shimmy down a tree. We don't need to sneak out, everything is fine. Jess is coming to get me at eight-thirty, I can manage till then. Alex is free to leave whenever she wants." Rory replied.

"About Jess." Alex spoke.

"Alex?" Rory asked.

"He called earlier." Alex answered.

"And?" Rory asked.

"He can't make it up tonight and he's really sorry." Alex answered.

"Well, you and I will leave at eight-thirty. We'll hang out with mom." Rory replied shrugging it off.

"They played you guys." Lorelai commented unhappy.

"We know." Alex replied.

"I hate that they did that." Lorelai replied back.

"It's done. We should go. They will most definitely notice us missing. We'll see you later." Rory acknowledged.

"Bye, sweethearts." Lorelai got in before Alex ended the phone call.

"Do we really have to stay that long?" Alex asked as Rory tossed the paper in the trash bin.

"Might as well. Gives them a chance to show us off for a little bit longer." Rory answered.

Alex nodded as they headed back to the party.

XXX

Liz knocked on the door of Luke's apartment. Luke answered it.

"Is he here?" Liz asked coming in.

"Yes. Get him out, please." Luke replied pointing to the spare bed, where TJ was sitting.

Lorelai was in the background trying to get a hold of her mother.

"Come on, TJ. Let's go." Liz spoke.

TJ looked at her. "I cannot deal with you right now."

"You can't barge in here like this." Liz pointed out.

"I didn't barge! Don't accuse me of barging!" TJ insulted.

"You're ruining their evening!" Liz argued.

"No, I'm not!" TJ argued back. "I'm sitting here, not saying anything!"

"You two go downstairs and talk, please!" Luke ordered.

"You're unbelievable, you know that?" Liz asked angrily, and ignoring Luke.

"As a matter of fact, I do." TJ answered.

"I wasn't even out of the bedroom and you were gone." Liz argued.

"I wasn't going to stick around so you'd yell at me." TJ argued back.

Luke was upset. "This is enough! Both of you need to shut up right now. I do have neighbors!"

"You don't even have shoes on!" Liz continued.

"I have my shoes on!" TJ yelled.

"You have my shoes on!" Liz yelled back.

"So 'what's mine is yours' was a bunch of crap also!" TJ yelled back taking off the shoes and handing them to Luke.

"You know what? I can't take you and all the drama. My head's going to explode from all your freaking scenes and tantrums!" Liz concluded.

"My tantrums?" TJ asked surprised.

"I can't look at you." Liz answered then going and locking herself in the bathroom.

"Liz what are you -" Luke began then looked at TJ. "Get her out of there!"

"That's exactly what she wants!" TJ exclaimed.

Lorelai got off the phone and went over to Luke.

"...have to start all over!" TJ explained beginning to cry again.

Luke looks at Lorelai. "She's in the bathroom."

"Okay." Lorelai replied. "You go try to calm him down and I'll she if I can talk to her."

Luke nodded. "You were right. Having family near is fun!"

XXX

"... You need a drink?" Jordan asked Alex.

"No." Alex answered with a fake smile.

"Why not? Crazy when you drink?" Joran asked smiling.

"I can hold my liquor thank you. I'm under age." Alex answered thinking this guy was a moron.

"Alex, I've been looking everywhere for you." Logan spoke as he put his arm around her. "I'm sorry for being later. Don't be mad. Logan Huntzberger."

Alex caught on and interlocked their fingers together, while Jordan introduced himself.

"...keeping my girl busy. If you hadn't, she would've noticed exactly how late I am, then she might a left and that would have been very, very bad." Logan spoke grinning.

"Actually, I was about to leave then I met Jordan. He thinks all girls get crazy when they drink." Alex smiled.

"Sorry, but you're with her?" Jordan asked.

"More than a year and a half." Logan answered.

"Great. What the hell am I doing here then?" Jordan spoke before he walked away.

Alex waited then moved away from Logan. "Thanks. Your last name is Huntzberger?"

"Yes. You were cornered." Logan answered.

"Not really." Alex replied realizing that she can't go out him ever.

"Well, I'm still glad to be of service. I hate these parties." Logan replied back.

"You've gone to a lot of these. I'm not a big fan myself. In reality, I'm wasn't really invited to be here." Alex responded shrugging her shoulders.

"At least we've got a stocked bar and I have to say your grandmother has excellent food." Logan grinned.

"God, you know everyone but my mother." Alex exclaimed as Richard walked up behind Logan.

"Logan? How are you?" Richard asked.

"Very well, sir. Yourself?" Logan asked back shaking his hand.

_I honestly can't believe this. I need to apologize to Honor and tell her that I'm not going to date him. Ever. _Alex thought as Logan and Richard continued talking.

"... All right, Alex. Since I see that you are in capable hands, I will make another round and end up at the bar." Richard replied smiling.

"It's been good to see you Richard." Logan remarked.

"Good to see you Logan." Richard responded moving away from them.

"How do you know my grandparents?" Alex asked curious.

"My parents are good friends with your grandparents. So, lesson one in coping with painfully boring parties, form a sub-party." Logan answered grabbing to bottles of champagne.

"No I can't. I'm already in trouble for being here." Alex spoke up as Rory walked over.

"Finn!" Logan called.

"Finn's here? Why are you here?" Rory asked stopping next to Alex.

"Finn!" Logan called again.

"He knows our grandparents. He's planing on forming a sub-party. I'm _not_ join him, even though I _really_ want to." Alex answered as Finn come over from the house.

"You rang?" Finn asked.

"Yes, time for a change of venue." Logan answered.

"Fantastic." Finn replied as Logan walked pass him. "Do I know you?"

"Yes, Finn. You know us." Alex answered as Rory followed Logan. "Rory?"

"We might as well. It's probably better than this." Rory answered pointing at the house filled with guys.

"No. I'm already in enough trouble and you never get into any." Alex replied firmly.

"You're choice." Rory replied back following Logan again.

XXX

"Hey, I forgot to tell you, I read the article." Logan remarked.

"You did?" Rory asked surprised.

"Yes, your sister is very good at threatening. It wasn't bad." Logan answered.

"Thank you." Rory nodded. "My sister is good."

"Caught the spirit of the thing, I'll definitely give you that." Logan replied.

"But?" Rory asked wondering.

"No buts. You've got good style. There were a few too many similes for my taste, but it definitely had a Joseph Mitchell thing going for it, I like that." Logan commented.

"I'm surprised that you even read it. Just means that I'll have to thank my sister and give you some of her writing. Far better than mine, yet she doesn't want to a journalist." Rory replied drinking the rest of her champagne.

"Are you? We both have to thank your sister. Is she really better than you?" Logan said standing up. "Who's it going to be?"

"What? Yes." Rory asked confused.

"Well, this shindig's an obvious meat market, I've got a feeling that your grandparents are expecting you to choose someone tonight, so..." Logan answered.

"Oh..." Rory started to say.

"Me. Pick me." Finn stated holding out flowers.

"No, pick me!" The crowd of guys called.

"But I'm exotic!" Finn argued.

"So is the Asian Bird Flu." Colin replied.

"A room full of guys and still extremely slim pickings." Logan grinned.

"I don't know. It's a hard choice, maybe I should let my sister and my boyfriend help me decide." Rory responded.

"You have a boyfriend?" Logan asked.

"I'm crushed." Finn spoke moving away from Rory.

"Ain't it always that way?" One of the guys asked as they went back to partying.

"Do your grandparents know this?" Logan asked sitting back down next to Rory.

"Yes, they do." Rory answered.

"So, they're trying to make sure you have a backup or something?" Logan asked.

"No, they're - oh, no what time is it?" Rory asked.

"It's crying time." Finn answered sadly.

"Eight forty five." Colin answered looking at his watch.

"Jess is meeting me at eight-thirty!" Rory exclaimed getting up and heading for her shoes.

"Where?" Logan asked.

"Out front!" Rory answered putting her shoes on.

"Jess is the boyfriend?" Logan asked as the guys gathered around again.

"Yes." Rory answered a little confused.

"We got to see this guy." Logan replied as he and the other guys headed for the door of the pool house.

"What?" Rory asked stunned.

"See who the man is who has won your heart. Got to make sure he's good enough. Let's go boys!" Logan called.

"Hey!" Rory called after them.

"Coming?" Logan asked before he headed out the door.

XXX

Out front...

"Rory, what the hell is wrong with you?" Alex asked when Rory walked out with Logan, Colin, Finn, and a bunch of other boys.

"Nothing. Where's Jess?" Rory asked back.

"I told you before when we talked with mom in the study on the phone, that Jess had to work." Alex answered taking a step back. "You're not one for breaking the rules, so why are you drunk?"

"You're the one who wanted me to take a risk." Rory answered.

"A risk isn't you getting drunk at our grandparents with boys, who wouldn't mind getting you into bed." Alex replied upset.

"Alex." Rory replied back trying to touch her sister's arm.

"Don't." Alex stated taking another step back. "All of this was done _for _you. I should've gone with my instincts and not come. This is cheating and the sad thing is, that you know it."

"Alex, hanging out with guys is not cheating." Rory argued.

"_Always_ about you." Alex replied disappointed.

Alex then headed for her motorcycle.

"Alex!" Rory called realizing that she had feed her sister to the wolves.

Alex rode off. Logan walked up behind Rory.

"You'll be okay." Logan spoke gently.

"No, I won't." Rory replied shaking her head.

"Okay, that's it. Back to the pool house men. We have some serious bucking up to do here." Logan ordered.

"I swiped some Scotch." Colin replied.

"I'll reenact the Passion of the Christ." Finn told everyone.

The boys cheered and headed back inside.

"Hey Ace, nothing ever seems quite as bad after Finn's Passion of the Christ. Except Finn's Passion of the Christ." Logan spoke putting his arm around her.

They went inside.

XXX

Lorelai tossed the phone onto the couch when it rang again and a car pulled up.

"Hello?" Lorelai asked walking over to the window.

"It's Alex. I'm over at Selena's." Alex replied.

There was a shriek from outside. Lorelai watched as Rory got out of a limo with a rowdy group of guys. Lorelai shakes her head.

"I'm glad your safe. Why aren't you here?" Lorelai asked.

"Do you wish for me to hurt or even kill my sister?" Alex asked back not happy.

"What happened?" Lorelai asked as she watched Rory stumble up the walk.

"She left me with our grandparents while she got drunk with a bunch of guys in the pool house. I can't be around her right now. I'll be over there tomorrow, so that we all can go shopping." Alex answered.

"All right. We'll talk more tomorrow. Get a good night's sleep." Lorelai replied.

"I will mom. Goodnight." Alex replied back.

"Night." Lorelai responded getting off the phone as Rory yelled bye to the guys.

Lorelai watched looking very sad.


	7. Chat with an old friend

**Author's Note:**

**Here's a short chapter. I needed this chapter to introduce a new character and to setup the next chapter. Know that this happened the night of the Yale party, but much later. Enjoy.**

**XXX**

**Chapter 7**

"So what did your sister do exactly?" Selena asked after Alex got off the phone with her mom.

"You know how I was telling you about this guy named Logan?" Alex asked back getting into a comfortable position on Selena's Queen size bed.

"Yes." Selena answered joining her.

"Well, his last name is Huntzberger. Making him Honor's little brother. Anyways, he and a few of his friends threw a sub-party in my grandparents' pool house."

"Wait, Logan is Honor's brother?"

"Yes. Do you want to hear the whole story or not?"

"Please continue."

"Thank you. After Rory forces me to go to this dumb Yale party, she leaves me alone with our grandparents to go get drunk with Logan and a bunch of guys she doesn't even know. Then when it's time for us to leave and spend time with mom, she comes out drunk with a bunch of guys and asks me where Jess is. We fought and I just headed over here. If I had gone home, I would've hurt my sister."

Selena nodded. "I'm sorry to hear about that."

"She left me to the wolves. I wasn't even invited to the Yale party. It was all for _her_." Alex replied burying her face into one of the pillows on the bed.

Selena took the pillow that Alex had buried her face into and hit her with it. Alex looked shocked before grabbing a different pillow and hitting Selena with it. They had started a pillow fight and it lasted for a good fifteen minutes until Selena's mom came in and asked them to quiet it down. They said yes and laughed.

"So are you going to date Logan?" Selena asked straight ward.

"No." Alex answered as she helped clean up the mess they had just created.

"Why not? I'm sure Honor wouldn't mind." Selena asked throwing some of the mess into the trash can.

"Because Honor is my friend, and Logan likes Rory not me." Alex answered getting back onto the bed.

"Does Honor know that you were talking to her about her brother?" Selena asked joining her. "Oh, and I doubt you know for sure that he likes your sister."

"I just found out tonight. So, no Honor doesn't know yet." Alex answered. "I'll be telling her tomorrow while I wait for my mom and sister to get ready to go shopping. That's if we're still going shopping."

"Okay." Selena replied. "Let's get some sleep."

"Yah, just promise me that you'll make your amazing pancakes in the morning." Alex nodded.

"I will." Selena laughed as she started another pillow fight.

**XXX**

**Both Alex and Selena are my characters, please don't use them unless given permission. Thank you.**


	8. Day after the Yale Party

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks for waiting on the next chapter. This chapter is pretty much the day after the Yale party. Sorry if any of the characters are out of character. Enjoy!**

**XXX**

**Chapter 8**

"Hi mom." Alex spoke as she walked into the living room. "Rory up?"

"Not yet." Lorelai answered staring at the television.

"We're not going shopping are we?" Alex asked taking a seat next her.

"Not today." Lorelai answered still not looking at her.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Alex asked taking the remote and turning the television off.

"You were the bad one, Rory was the good one. Now, she's you and you're her." Lorelai answered.

"Mom that's not true. I'm still me and Rory is still her. She's just taking a few risks is all. You're not the only one who got hurt last night." Alex argued.

"Who else got hurt! You called and told me that you were staying at Selena's just as Rory showed up at home with a lot of unknown guys drunk. You both should've came home sooner. I should've gotten you guys out of that party." Lorelai argued back.

"Rory hurt me just as much as she hurt you. This is not your fault. It's hers. And she should pay for it, not me." Alex replied angrily.

Alex didn't bother to wait for her mom to speak, she got up and headed for her room. Lorelai followed her.

"Rory get up!" Alex yelled before throwing the stuffed chicken at her.

"Hey!" Rory yelled grabbing the stuffed chicken.

"You hurt mom and me. That party was all for you and should be the one to pay for it. I hope you and mom enjoy the day together." Alex angrily explained.

Lorelai said nothing and Rory was in shock. Alex left the house. Out of everywhere she could've gone, she went to Luke's. Alex went right in and right behind the counter to get herself coffee.

"What are you doing?" Luke asked finding her behind his counter.

"I'm getting myself coffee." Alex answered grabbing a mug.

"Get back on the other side." Luke replied taking the mug and the coffee pot.

Alex moved to the other side. "May I please have some coffee?"

"Yes." Luke answered setting the mug down and pour coffee into it. "So what's bugging you?"

"You wouldn't understand." Alex answered taking a slip.

"Try me." Luke promoted.

"Why? You're just going to take _their _side anyways."

"Whose side?"

"Rory's and my mother's side."

"You know that I try to not take sides when it comes to the Gilmore girls."

Alex laughed. "I know, which is why I'm not telling you."

"All right. I'm here." Luke spoke before going on to serve other customers.

Alex just sat there, drinking coffee. Roughly two hours later, Rory and Lorelai show up.

"There you are." Lorelai spoke walking over to her.

"Stay away from me." Alex replied getting up and going behind the counter.

"Alex." Lorelai replied.

"Don't Alex me. You took her side. You always take her side." Alex pointed out. "I'm not paying for something she did."

"Alex." Lorelai tried again.

"Goodbye." Alex replied heading for the door. "Thanks Luke for the coffee."

"Anytime." Luke called then looked at both Rory and Lorelai. "She's heading back to school."

"Thanks." Rory responded. "I'm going to go talk to her. I know you're disappointed, but you're more disappointed of Alex."

"I'm not disappointed of Alex. I love both of you. She just doesn't want to talk." Lorelai responded back.

"Okay. Let's have some breakfast." Rory suggested.

Lorelai nodded before joining Rory at one of the tables. They ordered.

XXX

Alex knocked on the door. A few minutes later, her dad answered the door.

"May I come in?" Alex asked.

"Sure." Christopher answered smiling a little.

Alex walked in and followed Christopher to his living room.

XXX

Rory showed up at school an hour and a half later than she wanted to. She walked in to have find Paris being the only one home.

"Paris, have you seen Alex?" Rory asked coming out of Alex's room.

"Not today. How was the party?" Paris asked back from the couch.

"It was just me and Alex with a bunch of guys." Rory answered shrugging before heading to her room.

"That's it?" Paris asked.

"Well, I did get drunk. Surprisingly Alex didn't. She didn't try to leave early or anything. It's was weird to see her be good." Rory answered walking back out.

"I'm sure it wasn't _that_ weird." Paris replied as Rory joined her on the couch.

"No, but it was weird. So what are we watching?" Rory asked pointing to the television.

"General Hospital." Paris answered returning her attention to the television.

"All right." Rory replied continuing to watch.

XXX

Two hours later...

"Thanks for understanding dad." Alex spoke outside his apartment door.

"Anytime sweetheart." Christopher replied giving her a hug.

"We'll see you on Halloween for breakfast with our customs. Don't worry. Rory owes me. Bye dad." Alex replied back smiling.

"Bye sweetheart." Christopher responded.

Alex walked away and got onto the elevator. She got to her motorcycle and headed for Yale. Forty-five minutes later, Alex was back at her dorm. She wasn't excepting to see Rory sitting on the couch watching television. Normally, Rory and Lorelai could be out for hours shopping.

"Your back." Rory spoke first.

"Wishing that I wasn't." Alex responded. "Where's Paris?"

"Why? Paris is at the paper." Rory asked back.

"Ah. Because I don't want to talk to you." Alex answered closing the door and heading for her room with all of her stuff.

"What did I do?" Rory asked.

"Don't pay innocent with me. You know what you did." Alex answered angry.

"I'm sorry. You normally forgive and moving on. So what's going on?" Rory asked following her.

"You didn't hurt just me. You also hurt Jess and mom. You do know that he and I are friends, right? And that mom and I aren't talking because of you?" Alex asked back setting her stuff down next to her bed and sitting on it. "I don't recall saying that you could come in."

"I know that you guys are friends and I didn't know that you and mom weren't talking. I also talked to Jess and mom about what happened at the party. He knows everything and has forgiven me, so has mom." Rory answered leaning on the doorframe.

"I doubt he's forgiven you that fast. You nearly cheated on him with a lot of guys. He's going to be mad for a good while. Mom will be mad, but she always forgives you." Alex remarked glaring.

"I know that, but he said that he forgives me since nothing happened. I got drank with some guys that are from our college. Besides Jess and I are..." Rory trailed off.

"You're more like mom than everyone thought. How far along are you?" Alex asked not so much angry, but annoyed.

"I'm not pregnant. Jess and I are engaged." Rory answered nearly yelling.

"Why didn't you just say that? So when did this happen? Who all knows?" Alex asked wanting the scoop.

"I wasn't supposed to tell anyone. You're the only one who knows unless Paris came back. It happened about two weeks ago." Rory answered shrugging.

"Why weren't you supposed to tell anyone?" Alex asked curious.

"Mom and Luke are dating. They'll stop knowing that Jess and I are engaged." Rory answered coming in and taking a seat next to her.

"Jess should know that I know. I won't tell anyone, but you both should probably to people soon. How long do you guys plan on being engaged?" Alex asked.

"I don't know." Rory answered.


	9. Logan? Teepeeing? Taylor?

**Author's Note:**

**Okay. I'm really sorry that this took so long to get up. I didn't realize that I could have so many writer's blocks. Anyways, this chapter is all about Halloween. It needed to happen now and I'm sorry that it's out of the timeline. I had loads of fun writing. Sorry if any of the characters are out of character. Enjoy!**

**XXX**

**Chapter 9**

Late afternoon the day before Halloween...

"How many more do you have?" Paris asked as someone knocked on their dorm door.

"I've only got two more." Alex answered changing into her next custom.

Rory answered the door. "Logan. What are you doing here?"

"Is Alex here?" Logan asked.

"Yes, come on in." Rory answered letting him just as Alex came out of her room.

"What does he want?" Paris asked glaring as Alex just stood there.

"Wants to talk to Alex." Rory answered.

Logan stared at her. She was wearing one of the dresses of The Mask of Zorro; the one during the dancing part of the movie.

"He's not here to talk with me. What do you think of this one?" Alex asked looking at Paris.

"It looks good." Logan answered.

"I don't believe I was talking to you." Alex responded.

"You look great, but I still don't think it's what you're looking for." Paris spoke up.

Alex nodded in agreement and went to change into her last custom.

"Why won't you give me the time of day?" Logan asked taking a seat in the chair.

"Because you're a jackass and a playboy who's only looking for sex." Paris answered.

"Don't forget that he's also using me to get into my sister's pants." Alex called out.

"Is there a reason as to why you won't believe? I'm not using you to get to your sister. I could probably do that without your help." Logan replied.

Alex walked. "I would love to see you try."

"Dad, would love you in that custom." Rory spoke.

"I agree." Paris nodded.

"Well, hot biker chick always works for dad. It's a good thing that I have my own bike too." Alex smiled. "I actually got him to shut up. I'm impressed with myself."

"Go out with me." Logan stated.

"Never jackass playboy. There's the door, you can leave now." Alex replied point to the door before heading back to her room to change.

"Why doesn't your sister like?" Logan ask as he got out of the chair.

"I don't know. She did check you out when you guys met and, as far as I know, you're her type. I honestly don't know." Rory answered. "Bye Logan."

"Bye Ace. Paris." Logan replied.

"Get out." Paris replied back.

"Bye Alex." Logan called.

Alex walked out of her room in pajamas. "Uh huh."

Logan left, which was a great relief for Alex and Paris. It was now Rory's turn to try on customs.

XXX

"Thanks for breakfast, dad. " Alex spoke smiling.

"Yeah dad. Thanks." Rory added not really lovingly.

"Your girls." Christopher replied smiling.

"We'll go get into our customs for pictures. You know that mom wants Rory." Alex smiled as she got up from the table. "Common Rory."

"I'll get Gigi ready." Christopher responded. "I don't want to get either one of you in trouble."

Rory followed Alex, while Christopher got Gigi ready. Christopher had Gigi all set up on the floor in front of the couch. Rory and Alex both walk out in their customs. Alex as a hot biker chick, and Rory as a reporter working in Africa.

"Wow. You both look good." Christopher spoke getting off the floor.

"Gigi looks so cute." Rory replied going over to Gigi.

"Well, I hop this means you're going to smile for the camera." Alex laughed.

"Get on over there Alex, and stop making fun of your sister." Christopher replied back pushing Alex over there.

"I'm going and I wouldn't be a wonderful sister if I didn't make fun of her." Alex responded joining the girls on the floor.

"Okay. Everyone say cheese." Christopher spoke getting the camera ready.

"Cheese." Alex and Rory replied smiling.

Gigi looked up just as Christopher took the picture.

"All right. You girls can go." Christopher stated as he started putting the camera away.

Alex nodded as Rory went to go change back into her normal clothes. Alex played with Gigi until Rory came back to take over. Once Alex was back into her normal clothes, she said goodbye dad then Gigi. Rory said goodbye as well before both girls left.

XXX

"Tell mom hi. I've got better things to do." Alex spoke as she started walking in the direction towards town.

"Why don't you tell her yourself?" Rory called.

"Because she doesn't want to see me. She wants you. Like always." Alex called back. "Hi Babette."

"Hi yah doll." Babette replied. "Hi Rory."

"Hi Babette." Rory waved as she headed inside. "Mom!"

"Rory!" Lorelai yelled from upstairs as Rory walked.

"Why are you still made at Alex?" Rory asked as Lorelai came down the stairs.

"I'm not mad at Alex. Where is she?" Lorelai asked back.

"I think she went to Luke's for coffee." Rory answered shrugging.

"Well, drop off your stuff into your room and let's go." Lorelai replied motioning with her hands.

XXX

"You do know that coffee is bad for you, right?" Luke asked as he poured another cup for Alex.

"Yes, I do. But that's not going to stop me from drinking it." Alex answered smiling.

"I know." Luke replied smiling back. "Have you talked to your mom yet?"

"Nope." Alex answered taking a slip.

"Alex." Luke stated surprised.

"Don't act so surprised Luke. I have a right to not to talk to my mother." Alex replied taking another slip.

Luke did a double take. "This isn't you. You've always apologized and tried to make things better. You're going to talk to your mom."

"Why should I apologize when I did nothing wrong? Rory got drunk, not me. She got a pat on the back and I got yelled at. Why am I even explaining this to you? You're going to take my mother's side anyways. You always do." Alex replied finishing off her second cup of coffee.

"I don't _always _take your mom's side." Luke argued.

Lorelai and Rory walked in. Hearing Luke lecture Alex.

"Luke. I don't want to talk about this anymore. Leave Loerlai Gilmore's daughter alone. I've been left alone since I was ten." Alex yelled paying for the coffee.

Alex then turned around to see both her mom and sister standing there. Lorelai looked shocked while Rory looked away. Alex walked out.

"What did I miss?" Lorelai asked Luke, taking a seat at the counter.

Rory took the seat next to her as Luke tried to explain.

"What can I get for you guys?" Luke asked.

"Coffee and some fries." Rory answered.

Lorelai shook her head. "Just coffee."

"Like mother, like daughter." Luke commented as he went to make their order.

XXX

"So you actually came here for food, not me." Selena laughed.

"No. I planned to come and spend the day with you. Food was just a bonus." Alex replied before finishing off her second breakfast.

"Do you always come over when you need food?" Selena teased.

"Not always." Alex shrugged. "That's what Luke's dinner and my grandparents are for."

Selena smiled. "I'm not going trick or treating with you this year."

"But we've done this every year. It keeps me away from my family and free food. How can you pass up free food?" Alex asked pretending to be shocked.

"That's the thing. We could just stay here with all of food that we have and watch scary movies." Selena responded. "You won't be anywhere near your family."

"Yes, but it's the only time of the year that Taylor will give out free food. Plus we've done some random, fun pranks on Taylor every year. We at least need to do some prank on Taylor." Alex reminded.

"Alright. We'll do something to Taylor as long as you agree to come back and watch scary movies." Selena offered.

"Works for me. So while we are out, we'll do some trick or treating." Alex smiled knowing that she had got Selena.

"I can't believe I fell for that." Selena replied.

Alex nodded. "Yup."

Selena sighed, while Alex mocked her before getting hit. Alex rubbed her shoulder.

XXX

"Why don't you apologize to her?" Rory asked that afternoon.

"Because I'm your mother and I shouldn't have to apologize." Lorelai answered.

"You're still blaming Alex for what happened. She didn't do anything wrong. For once, she was the good girl and I wasn't. So apologize to her."

"That's hard to do when she won't let me."

"Well, you haven't tried. I know that you're waiting for her to apologize first, but it's not happening this time. She did nothing wrong and you know she's right."

Lorelai sighed. "Fine. But she won't talk to me."

"At least try. That's all I'm asking." Rory replied.

"Okay. I'll try tomorrow because we've got stuff to do." Lorelai replied back going out the kitchen door.

Rory shook her head, but followed her mother anyways.

XXX

"Selena?" Alex asked during Tower of Terror.

"Yes?" Selena answered still watching.

"Do you think Taylor is going to figure out that it was us?"

"I doubt it."

"We do this every year. Luke figured out it was us when we were twelve."

"That's because Luke is smarter and pays more attention to us. We have yet to get caught."

"Well, if you don't count Luke knowing then I guess you're right."

"I don't count Luke because Luke has never told on us. Neither of our parents know."

Alex nodded. "I know. It's weird."

"I guess Luke likes us more than we figured." Selena laughed.

"Yes he does." Alex smiled.

XXX

The next morning...

"What are you two watching?" Luke asked as he delivered Selena and Alex their breakfast.

"Taylor is accusing Kirk of tee-peeing his house. Kirk's denying it." Selena answered.

Alex nodded in agreement. "It's actually a really fun thing to watch, even though I feel sorry for Kirk."

"You guys tee-peed Taylor's house?" Luke asked not surprised.

"Yes." Alex answered, beginning to eat her breakfast.

"It was more fun than we excepted." Selena added, following Alex's lead.

"You guys are terrible." Luke replied.

"Yes, but you know that you love us." Alex reminded him smiling. "Thanks for the food."

"Your welcome." Luke responded, walking back to the counter.


	10. Practical Joke

**Author's Note:**

**Heads up: it's a long chapter. I tried to give lots of scenes with everybody. Sorry if characters are out of character. Enjoy!**

**No copyright intended. - Used lots of lines from 5.10, parts throughout the entire episode.**

**XXX**

**Chapter 10**

Later into Friday night dinner at the pool house conversation...

"What about Mr. Huntzberger?" Richard asked looking at Rory.

"Hunzberger? Why is it familiar to me?" Alex asked looking at Rory.

"Who's Mr. Huntzberger?" Lorelai asked back.

"Logan Huntzberger's a boy we got to school with." Rory answered.

"A fine boy, from a fine family." Richard answered.

"It's Logan's last name, remember?" Rory answered.

"You know him?" Lorelai asked looking at her father.

"I do now. Remind me to talk to Honor." Alex answered smiling.

"His parents are very good friends of ours. You know Mitchum Huntzberger, Lorelai." Richard answered.

"No." Lorelai responded annoyed.

"He's been coming to our Christmas parties for years." Richard responded.

"No." Lorelai responded back.

"His mother's on pediatric hospital committee with your mother." Richard pointed out.

"Oh! No." Lorelai replied.

"Well, Logan is their son. And I noticed that you two seemed to be hitting it off the other night." Richard smiled at Rory.

"The other night?" Lorelai asked looking at Rory as well.

"He's very nice, grandpa. Perfect for Rory." Alex spoke up smiling a little.

"Now, I don't want t be too forward, but you made a handsome couple." Richard commented.

"Was Logan at the male Yale party you guys threw?" Lorelai asked irritated.

"He's the one who gave me a ride home, mom." Rory answered.

"Oh, limo-boy. Swell." Lorelai mocked.

"He's also on the paper with Rory." Alex added.

"His father owns some of the finest newspapers in the country." Richard pointed out.

"I know." Rory replied.

"His father is also a jerk, but that's just my opinion." Alex coughed.

"Not a bad connection, huh? Nope, not a bad connection at all." Richard continued to point out.

"Well, he's not after me. It's Alex that he wants to date." Rory replied.

"Don't put it all on me. I know he's after you. Plus grandparents want you to have him. I'm sure grandma has started on the wedding plans." Alex replied back pushing her sister.

XXX

"Hey, so tell me about this Logan. Besides that he wants one of you." Lorelai asked as they left the pool house.

"Mom, it's five degrees out here. I'm going inside." Alex answered trying to hurry.

"But as of tonight, my father knows way more personal dish about both of you than I do. That's not right or fair. He doesn't -" Lorelai began.

"We get it. It's because you rarely ever talk to me. So why don't get all the info from Rory? Just like you always do." Alex interrupted.

"That's not true, Alex. And you guys are talking to keep yourselves warm, aren't you?" Rory asked now stopping in front of the house.

"Try thinking of a day where it was just me and mom." Alex asked rubbing her arms. "Having trouble? That's because it never happened. And this is not how you apologize."

"I know. I'm sorry. Now, what is the deal with this guy? Are either of you dating him?" Lorelai asked blocking the door to go in.

"Neither of us are dating him. He's just a friend." Rory answered.

"He's _her _friend, and I'm done with this conversation." Alex commented pointing a Rory.

"Well, how close? For example, if we froze to death, will he come to the funeral or send a nice fruit basket?" Lorelai asked.

"Probably both. He'll come for Rory and send a fruit basket for you and me." Alex answered shrugging.

"He'll show up for you. Stop denying it. We know him from school. Just a casual friend. That's it." Rory replied.

"Is he cute?" Lorelai asked.

"Alex thinks he's cute." Rory answered smiling.

"Eww. Doesn't matter if we think he's cute. Why?" Alex asked back.

"Matters to me. Don't want ugly grandchildren." Lorelai answered.

"Mom, neither of us are dating him. Rory's taking a break and I'm simply choosing not to because I want to focus on my schooling." Alex replied frustrated that this subject hadn't been dropped.

"Fine, but if any-" Lorelai began.

"We promise that you'll be the first to know." Rory interrupted.

"Thank you. 'Cause there are not many ways I can out do my father." Lorelai replied starting to go in.

"We know, mom." Alex responded following her.

"Info on both of you, and looking better in chiffon, that's about it. Oh, and my pole dance is way hotter." Lorelai continued.

"We're frozen now." Rory complained.

"Okay, let's go." Lorelai replied.

They went inside.

XXX

Monday morning...

"She won't. I've asked." Alex replied coming out of her room.

"Try to make her feel welcome. I can see that." Rory replied to Paris

"Oh, she'll feel welcome. They all feel welcome." Paris replied.

"Please, don't ask." Alex spoke up gathering her stuff.

"Who's they?" Rory asked.

"The enemy." Paris answered.

"I told you not to ask." Alex commented.

"What enemy?" Rory asked.

Alex shook her head and finished gathering her stuff.

"Any girl under the age of 17 is the enemy." Paris answered still hot glueing.

"I'm opening a window now." Rory replied heading to one of the windows.

"Rory, it's freezing." Alex complained.

"They're coming for everything. They're going to take our jobs, our thunder, our starter husbands." Paris continued.

"Not again." Alex groaned.

"Don't you have a class to get to?" Rory asked Paris.

"They're coming Rory. They're coming, and they're going to keep on coming like the locusts descending on Mankato. We'll be beating them off for the rest of out lives." Paris answered.

"Why did you get her started?" Alex asked as she headed for the door.

"See you at the paper. Please don't be here when she arrives, Paris. I don't want you to scare her off." Rory answered as Alex left the room.

"Me? Scare her off? Please. She's the one with the alabaster skin and perky breasts. You should be worried about Alex." Paris replied.

There was knocking at the door.

"Do not say 'perky breasts' to her. Do you understand me? Alex is harmless." Rory replied back heading to the door.

"Eve Harrington has arrived." Paris responded as Rory opened the door.

"Hi, I'm looking for Rory Gilmore." Anna replied.

"I'm Rory. You must be Anna." Rory answered.

"Yes." Anna replied standing in the doorway.

"Great, come in." Rory replied back, letting here in. "Find it okay?"

"I got lost a couple of times, but people are really nice and got me here." Anna answered.

"Yeah, it's a friendly world out there, isn't it?" Paris asked being rude.

"Anna, this is my roommate Paris, and I'm sorry." Rory replied motioning to Paris.

"For what?" Anna asked confused.

"Just trust me." Rory answered.

"Okay." Anna replied.

"Let me show you around the place. That's Paris' room." Rory pointed out as she started going around the dorm.

"Don't go in." Paris spoke up.

"That's Alex's room. One of my other roommates, who'll meet later. Also don't go in. And this is the common room, which is also your bedroom. The bathroom is literally outside the door." Rory continued, taking Anna's stuff and setting it on the couch.

"Okay." Anna spoke up smiling.

"And there's a fridge with water or soda or whatever you want. Oh, and I got you some welcome-to-Yale gifts." Rory responded, handing her a bag of gifts.

"Oh, really? Thank you." Anna asked smiling.

XXX

In the newspaper room...

"This is my sister and roommate Alex. This is Anna." Rory introduce just as Alex reached her desk.

"Hello." Anna said, just as Rory's cell rings.

"Could you..." Rory asked taking her phone.

"No probably. Nice to meet you." Alex smiled as Rory gets on the phone. "So what's going on with them?"

"Fighting over a pen." Anna answered.

"That doesn't surprise me. They'll probably end up together." Alex laughing.

"How do you know?" Anna asked curious.

"Just a feeling. Was that mom?" Alex asked as Rory walked back over.

"Yes. She wants to know where we ate breakfast on the 30th last year." Rory answered. "I've got a meeting with one of my professors, I was wondering if you could show Anna one of the libraries?"

"Sure. Just give me a heads up."

XXX

"This is Sterling Memorial Library. One of my mine and Rory's favorite places on campus. It was built in 1930, and it houses over one-third of the university's 10 million volumes. I love libraries. Do I bored you?" Alex asked seeing Anna looking around.

"Oh no. Sorry." Anna answered looking at Alex.

"So Rory comes here sometimes -" Alex began.

"Just love how everybody's dressed." Anna interrupted smiling.

"Excuse me?" Alex asked.

"No uniforms. Love that there's no uniforms. College to me means no more uniforms." Anna answered.

"Right... But when you're late to class, you'll miss those uniforms." Alex replied.

"How many guys have you dated since you've been here?" Anna asked.

"None. Anyways, books. Are you seeing these books?" Alex asked grabbing a book and handing it to Anna. "Everything you want to read is right here. Feel it. Smell it. Nothing, smells like that."

They both smell books, just as Logan walks in.

"I'm sorry. Excuse me. Did I jus see you smell that book?" Logan asked smiling.

"Logan." Alex responded not happy to see him.

"Hey Fox. Who's your friend?" Logan asked.

"This is Anna. Anna, Logan. She's from mine and Rory's high school. Rory is showing her around campus. I'm just helping out for right now." Alex answered putting the book back.

"Hi." Anna spoke still holding a book.

"Well, high school? Nah, I would've sworn you're a college girl. So are they showing you a good time?" Logan asked as Anna laughs.

"That's one of the reasons why you and I aren't dating. Rory's showing her everything that's important." Alex answered irritated.

"Make sure she takes you by the pub. Local place, everyone goes there." Logan replied.

"No." Alex replied back glaring.

"Please? The pub sound fun." Anna asked smiling.

"You don't have to drink. They do have coffee. It's a cool scene. Make one of them take you. Bring a book to sniff." Logan clarified.

"And you're a jerk. I'l have Rory take her to the pub since she's under Rory's care. So what are you doing here?" Alex asked.

"Got lost. Don't tell anyone I was here. Ruin my rep. Anna, it's been a pleasure. See Fox." Logan answered just before he left.

"He's cute." Anna commented.

"Yes, but not as cute as Pushkin. Let's get you back to Rory. I do have a class to get to." Alex responded trying to be pleasant and returned the book that Anna had to it's place.

XXX

Late that night...

"What?" Rory called.

Alex walked in, closed the door, and turn on the light. "Screw Paris trying to kill her. I'm going to do it."

"I'm confused." Rory replied.

"You're little self won't shut up and is about to die." Alex replied back placing Rory's room.

"Alex just put music on and go to bed." Rory commented, putting the pillow over her head.

"No. Make her shut up or I will." Alex threatened.

"You won't kill. I know this because you're afraid of prison." Rory pointed out. "Now go back to your room, put music on, and go to sleep."

"Fine. But if she does this every night, I'm killing both of you." Alex replied before heading out and leaving the light on.

XXX

The next day...

"Excuse me. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Colin spoke walking in and scanning the room.

"I'm right in the middle of a class, young man." Professor Bell replied.

Colin found Alex and walked over to her. "I know. I'm sorry, just... Alex, you can't just walk out like that. Not after everything we've been through. You just left. I was still in bed. I mean, what is that all about?"

"Okay. You need to do this later." Professor Bell ordered.

"I can't do this later. Alex, I love you. I love you, damn it. How many times do I have to tell you? God, just talk to me." Colin replied.

Alex looked completely confused. "Professor Bell?"

"Okay, out. Right now. Just get -" Professor Bell began.

"Colin. What you doing man?" Logan interrupted walking in.

"Get the hell out of here." Colin yelled pointing at Logan.

"She's with me now. I told you. Let it go." Logan replied.

"I will not let it go." Colin replied back.

"She doesn't love you. Alex, tell him you don't love him." Logan responded, looking at Alex.

Alex still looked confused, but was actually angry. Rory was just as confused as Alex, and Anna was finding this entertaining.

"Everything was fine until you came along." Colin accused.

"Don't blame me 'cause you couldn't keep her." Logan responded.

"I swear to God, I'm gonna kill you." Colin threatened.

"Oh, I'd love to see you try." Logan encourage.

Colin then went after Logan. They began fighting. Alex placed her hand on her face and sinking into her chair.

"Stop it. Stop it right now. Anthony, get security. Break it up. What you... Gentlemen, you are losing control. You're in a classroom with students..." Professor Bell began as Logan push Colin over the professor's desk.

Finn walked in blowing a whistle and dressed in a policeman uniform. "All right, that's enough. Break it up, you too."

Finn then pulled Logan and Colin apart and made then stand up. Logan and Colin look angry.

"Alex Gilmore, you should be ashamed of yourself. Toying with these boys like this. They use to have pride. They used to have dignity. They used to have balls." Finn spoke as he pushed the boys towards the door. "Damn it, Gilmore, give them back their balls."

They left and quickly came back in. Finn pointing at Alex, then they took a bow. Everyone was clapping, except Rory and Alex. Alex just sank further into her chair.

XXX

Speed-dating...

"Doyle." Paris spoke surprised.

"Paris." Doyle replied.

"I'm surprised to see you here." Paris replied back taking the seat across from him.

"I could say the same for you." Doyle responded.

"So, you find any good prospects?"

"Yes, one girl wants to have 11 children."

"Good God."

"The second one was cut off quickly. Thank you, by the way. I believe the words 'Latter-Day Saints' were about to come out of her mouth."

"I can't believe I came here."

"It's my third time."

"Have you ever met anyone you actually wanted to date?"

"My bar is so not that high."

"I don't see one person in this room that shouldn't be sterilized immediately."

"Right there with you."

"So, you've been reading about those skeletons, they've been finding on the island of Flores, right?"

"Oh, yeah. They're only 13,000 years old. That's nothing in geological time."

"They made tools and probably had a language and -" Paris began, being cut off by the bell.

The next girl walks over. Paris not moving from here seat.

"Keep moving sister." Paris told her.

The girl looked at them and then continued moving.

"Hey, you know they were supposed to be master hunters." Doyle continued picking up where they left off.

"Even though they were diminutive in size." Paris responded.

XXX

"I'm going to kill him." Alex replied angrily.

"No you're not." Rory replied back calmly.

"I don't understand, it was funny." Anna spoke up as they walked through their dorm door. "Think they are going to get in trouble?"

"Probably not." Rory answered as Anna grabbed a red bull.

"Oh, they will. 'Cause I'm going to hurt them." Alex responded, taking her coat off.

"God, that's great. The freedom. I mean, you can do anything in college. No rules, no consequences." Anna spoke up, setting her stuff on the couch.

"You're getting the wrong idea, Anna." Alex replied.

"Alex is right. There are always consequences. College is not just a crazy, wild, sleep-derived hedonistic society." Rory nodded.

Doyle walks out in Paris' bathrobe. Heading for the television.

"Oh, it wasn't the tv." Doyle spoke realizing he wasn't alone.

"It definitely wasn't." Alex replied suppressing a laugh.

"This sin't what it looks like." Doyle commented.

"I hope not." Rory responded not wanting to see Doyle, her editor like that.

"Told you so, Anna." Alex smilied.

"Alex." Rory called glaring at her.

Paris walked out, in a pajamas shirt, and stopped next to Doyle. "Told you it wasn't the tv."

"Hi Paris." Rory greeted her, Alex smiling.

"All right, fine. Doyle and I had sex." Paris responded.

"We already knew that Paris." Alex pointed out, motioning to their clothes.

"Anna, get your coat." Rory spoke walking to the door. "You too Alex."

"We met at speed-dating, and we considered having dinner first but we both knew where it was going to end up, so we figured we'd just cut to the chase and save the calories." Paris spoke fast.

"Alex. Anna. Hurry up." Rory urgented as she opened the door.

"Where are we going?" Anna asked grabbing her stuff.

"To dinner." Alex answered grabbing her stuff.

"It's only five." Anna replied heading towards the door.

Anna and Rory left, as Alex headed to the door.

"You've no right to be repulsed by my sex life." Paris called after them.

"Rory does, but I don't. Just happy to know that I'm not the only slut in the dorm anymore." Alex replied smiling before she closed the door.

XXX

Dinning hall...

"College rocks." Rory replied sitting next to Anna.

"Ladies." Logan spoke coming over.

"Hi Logan." Anna replied, eating her ice cream.

"Can I hurt him now?" Alex asked sitting across from Rory.

"No." Rory answered.

"How are we doing this fine evening?" Logan asked.

"We're doing great. You want to join us?" Anna asked back, offering the seat in front of her.

"No. No, he doesn't." Alex answered shaking her head.

"Sure." Logan answered removing his coat. "So, dull day, huh?"

"Not for me." Anna answered, Logan taking a seat.

"Someone's quiet." Logan replied looking at Alex.

"We've got nothing to say." Rory responded, quickly kicking Alex under the table.

"I do. Just not willing to." Alex replied glaring at Rory.

"Do you get the sense that she's mad at me?" Logan asked Anna.

"Yes." Anna answered finishing off her ice cream.

"You know that I'm mad at you. I don't want anything to do with you." Alex confirmed, wanting to hit him.

"Hey, Anna, why don't you head on over to the fro-yo social? You remember where it is, right?" Rory asked turning to Anna.

"But I just had three scoops of ice cream." Anna answered.

"You're in college now. Go grab some yogurt." Alex replied, getting kicked again.

"Are any of you going to come?' Anna asked.

"I'm not sure how well I'll be walking, here, in a minute, Anna." Logan answered.

"Rory and I will catch up." Alex told her smiling.

"Okay. Bye." Anna replied getting up and leaving.

"That's not a good look." Logan commented looking at Alex.

"You should probably go with Anna. I won't hurt." Alex pointed out. "And if you kick me again, I'll hurt you."

"You sure?" Rory asked grabbing her stuff.

"I promise." Alex answered smiling.

"Okay. Bye." Rory nodded getting up and going after Anna.

"I don't have words." Alex began.

"It was a joke." Logan declared.

"Oh wait, I thought of some: jackass, arrogant, inconsiderate, jerk, mindless, frat-boy, asshole, lowlife, butt-faced miscreant." Alex assured.

"'Butt-faced miscreant'?" Logan asked.

"That was my class." Alex began.

"I'm sorry, 'butt-faced miscreant'?" Logan asked again.

"That's my professor and you made me look ridiculous to him. He probably believes that I was in on it." Alex continued, ignoring his questions.

"No, I made me look ridiculous to him." Logan replied.

"I understand that you don't give a shit about college or your life, but I do. I'm not a rich jackass like you. I have family members paying for my college. Professor Bell's course is only six weeks long, and you blew one of those weeks for me." Alex breathed.

"My dad knows him. He'll arrange for you to have close and personal time with Bell." Logan offered.

"That's not the point. The point is that you're a selfish jackass, who shouldn't be going to Yale. Please stop talking." Alex hissed.

"I'm sorry you're so bent out of shape. I didn't mean to upset you." Logan attempted to apologized.

"Yes, you did. Anna thinks Yale is a big joke, and Rory is going to blame it all on me." Alex observed.

"If Anna thinks Yale is just a big joke after spending five minutes with Rory, then she's always going to think that. Relax." Logan assured her.

"I can't be near you. You, me, completely different people. Next time you decide to play a joke on someone, make sure that they aren't majoring or minoring in drama." Alex replied getting up and putting her coat on. "If you'll excuse me, I've got to go to the fro-yo social."

Alex left, ignoring Logan.

XXX

"What do you mean, you lost Anna?" Alex asked on her cell phone.

"She didn't show up at the fro-yo social." Rory answered.

"Okay. Call mom. I'll start checking parties here at school." Alex replied. "You can just blame this all on me. If you hadn't stay to not get Logan killed, then you wouldn't have lost Anna."

"All right. I'm calling mom." Rory responded. "Call me if you find her."

"Will do. Bye." Alex spoke before hanging up on her and calling Jess.

XXX

Later that night...

Rory walks into dorm. "Alex!"

"You don't have to yell. I'm on the couch." Alex answered.

Rory looked. "Jess!"

"I told you she would be surprised. Well, I'm off to bed. You guys enjoy your evening. And please try to not piss off Paris." Alex smiled getting up and heading to her room.

"Thanks Alex." Jess mocked.

"Anytime. Just cheer her up!" Alex called.

Rory walked over and sat down next to him. "What are you doing here?"

"Alex called me and told me what was going on. I came down to see if I could be of any help. But Alex tells me that it's too late."

"Yeah. Anna came and spent one day with me. I think I failed high school."

Jess kissed her. "Still love you."

"I know." Rory kissed him.

XXX

The next day...

"Logan." Richard called.

"Richard? Wow, this is a pleasant surprise. Finn, Colin, you know Richard, don't you?" Logan asked shaking Richard's hand.

"Hello boys. Nice to see you again." Richard spoke shaking their hands. "Logan, I wanted to talk to you. I just heard about the incident."

"The..." Logan started.

"I heard that you professed your feelings for Alex." Richard reminded him.

"What?" Logan asked surprised.

"Mr. Bell is a very dear friend of mine. As is the Dean of admissions. You know this place. News travels fast." Richard shrugged, as Finn and Colin tried not to laugh.

"Look." Logan began.

"I have to tell you that while I understand what could have driven you to such a public display of affection, there is a proper time and place for that sort of thing. And in a classroom in the middle of class is not one of them." Richard interrupted.

"No, I know. I -" Logan began again, shaking his head.

"However, what's done is done. It's out. So I dropped by tell you that I've spoken to your father." Richard interrupted again.

"My father." Logan freaked out.

Finn and Colin looked concerned and were freaking out a little.

"We pounded out a few things: property agreements, prenups, that sort of thing." Richard continued.

"Okay, I think there's been -" Logan began.

"We came to a very fair agreement. I'm sure you'll be pleased. Now, we're setting up a dinner for next week to finalize the engagement and start talking about the ceremony." Richard interrupted again, this time Logan looked like he was going to die. "Emily is handing all newspaper announcements. So not to worry that's all taken care of."

"But -" Logan tried again.

"Grandpa!" Alex exclaimed hugging him. "Grandma just told me. I get to go shopping for a wedding dress. I gotta go to tell Rory. Oh, hi Logan."

Logan tried but he couldn't think of anything to say. Alex smiled, hugged her grandpa, and then headed off to see Rory.

"She's a fine young lady, Logan." Richard spoke looking at her then back at him. "I want her to be happy. You'll take care of that, I assume. All right, I'll let you get back to your coffee break. Nice seeing all of you again. Oh, and Logan, welcome to the family, son."

Logan starred dumbfounded. Richard walks away and gives both girls a signal. The girls signal back before going and meeting up with him.

"I do hope one of his dopey-looking friends knows CPR or he might not make it." Richard laughed. "Alex, you were perfect."

"Thank you. You're the best, grandpa." Alex replied hugging him.

"All right, who's next? Paris giving you any trouble?" Richard asked.

"Not anymore than usual." Alex answered still smiling.

"However, there is a girl in my modern poetry class who keeps kicking my chair." Rory answered as they started walking down the hall.


	11. Milk and Cookies

**Author's Note:**

**Here's the chapter. Sorry if characters are out of character. Enjoy!**

**No copyright intended. - Used lots of lines from 5.11, parts throughout the episode.**

**XXX**

**Chapter 11**

"Alex, hurry up or your going to be late!" Rory yelled walking over to the door and opening it. "Dad."

"Hey kiddo. Where's my other kiddo?" Christopher asked standing there.

"She grabbing her stuff. What are you doing here?" Rory asked back.

"In the neighborhood. I thought I'd look my girls up." Christopher answered as Alex walked into the common room.

"Dad, what you doing here?" Alex asked surprised to see him.

"I wanted to talk with you guys. So where you headed?" Christopher asked back smiling.

"We've got classes. Where's the baby?" Alex asked grabbing her notebook off the coffee table.

"She's getting spoiled by her grandma. College, classes. I've seen _Oxford Blues_.This is your guys' place?" Christopher asked looking around, still standing in the doorway.

"Yeah. A little messy right now. Remember Paris?" Rory asked motioning to Paris on the phone.

"Yeah. Hi Paris." Christopher answered waving to her.

"Hello..." Paris quickly replied then went back to her phone conversation.

"Just passing through?" Alex asked finishing getting her stuff together.

"In the area or area near the area." Christopher answered nervous. "How about breakfast?"

"We don't have time." Rory answered annoyed.

"Most important meal of the day." Christopher replied.

"Most skipped around here, dad. Our mornings are the busiest." Alex spoke putting her bag on.

"Forget busy, forget classes. Play hooky, and have breakfast with me. Come on." Christopher replied back.

"Dad." Rory began.

"We can all go together if you want. Paris?" Christopher interrupted motioning to Paris.

"I'm kind of hungry, and C-SPAN can kiss my ass." Paris answered still on the phone, but packing her stuff.

"I'll play hooky with you, dad." Alex answered happy.

"Okay then. We're going." Christopher replied excited.

"Dad, no! We have classes. I can't be any clearer, okay?" Rory almost yelling at him.

"Rory." Christopher answered.

Rory just left. Leaving Christopher standing there, and Alex couldn't believe Rory was still mad at him.

XXX

"I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?" Alex asked after hearing the news.

"No. I just want to have better relationships with you and Rory. I want you guys to visit because you want to. Not because you guys feel like you have to." Christopher answered as they walked.

"I already do come to you because I want to." Alex replied smiling.

"I know." Christopher replied back putting his arm around her.

Alex did the same before she stopped in front of her next class. "If you need anything, please let me know."

Christopher laughed a little. "I will. Enjoy class."

"Shall try." Alex laughed giving him a hug.

Christopher hugged her back.

"Get some coffee and inform Rory of what's going on. Her class is down the hall. Last door on this wall." Alex informed him smiling.

"Thanks." Christopher replied.

"Everything is going to be fine, dad. I love you." Alex responded giving him another hug.

Christopher hugged her back. "I love you too."

Alex smiled then headed into class. Christopher took her advice.

XXX

Luke's dinner...

"Forget the foot. I need caffeine. Whatever form you've got, haven't had any all day. I'll drink it, shoot it, eat it, snort it. Whatever form, give me." Lorelai spoke.

"Should I bother to ask how your day's going?" Luke asked getting her a cup of coffee to go.

"Oh, terrif. My shoe's an icicle, the Inn's driveway is snowed in, and we lost the Goldfarbs." Lorelai answered.

"Who?" Luke asked getting a led.

"Two guests who bothered to show up. Sent them skiing and killed them." Lorelai answered as Luke finished putting the led on her coffee.

"You killed your guests?" Luke asked

"Yeah, you know, it happens." Lorelai answered.

"Here." Luke replied handling her coffee.

"Only bright side is being asked to be a prostitute." Lorelai sighed.

"That's something to cling to." Luke spoke as she drank her hot coffee.

"Hot! warn me." Lorelai winced in pain.

"Coffee's hot? Sorry, coffee's hot." Luke warned.

Kirk came in and shouted, "My girlfriend's the whore!"

"Great." Lorelai replied touching her tongue. "Now, I'm not even the town whore."

"If you like, I'll leave a little something on the dresser for you tonight." Luke responded writing stuff down.

"Couldn't hurt." Lorelai commented still touching her tongue.

"Here, ice cube." Luke spoke handling her an ice cube.

XXX

Alex walked into Rory's room just as she got off her cell phone.

"Who were you talking to?" Alex asked taking a seat on Rory's bed.

"Mom." Rory answered sitting in the window. "What can I do for you?"

"Did you talk with dad? And did you tell mom about seeing dad today?"

"I didn't tell mom and I sort of talked with dad. Why?"

"So you know that his dad is sick?"

"Yes."

"Dad talks, but you didn't." Alex sighed. "How can you still be mad at him?"

"Do you see how happy mom is? I don't want dad to ruin that." Rory answered.

"I know that mom is happy and I also know that dad is glad about that. He doesn't want to mess things up. All he needed was a friend. Our parents are still friends. Why don't you understand that?"

"I do understand. But he could've called us or his mom."

"He doesn't have the same relationship that you and mom have. And we've never raised or baby-sat babies."

"I just want him to call us instead of mom." Rory stated.

Alex shook her head. "Fine."

"Alex." Rory replied as Alex left.

XXX

Friday night dinner...

"I'm not here. You girls and I can chat later." Emily spoke sitting next to the dog.

"Okay. Well, hm... Girls. Did I tell you about the horrendous thing that mom did? She can be such a witch with a "B"." Lorelai asked as the walked over to sit, carrying their drinks.

"Lorelai." Emily stated.

"Oh, geez, mom. Forgot you were there. My pretending is that good." Lorelai replied as they sat down, setting their drinks on the coffee table.

"Sorry grandma, but we can't really pretend that you're not here." Alex commented.

"That's true, Emily. You have a presence that cannot be ignored." Richard added from the chair in front of her.

"Fine. I'll leave." Emily replied about to get up.

"Grandma stay." Alex replied back.

"Join in the conversation, if you wish." Richard added on.

"Well, I am curious to know when you girls got the bad news today." Emily responded.

"What bad news?" Lorelai asked.

"Christopher's news." Emily answered.

"What about him?" Rory asked as Aelx just drank her drink.

"You haven't heard?" Emily asked surprised.

"Nothing." Rory answered.

"Lorelai?" Emily asked.

"Same here." Lorelai answered.

"That's odd." Richard remarked.

"I would have thought he would have called them right away." Emily commented.

"One of them at least." Richard added.

"Guys, what news?" Lorelai asked worried. "You're making me nervous."

"Straub died." Emily answered.

"Christopher's father died?" Lorelai asked shocked.

"This morning." Emily answered.

"How?" Alex asked trying to hide the fact that she knew.

"Well, he's been sick." Emily answered.

"Very badly. Diagnosed just a month ago, but it had already spread." Richard informed.

"The picture of health, so it caught poor Francine completely off guard. That poor woman." Emily spoke taking a drink.

"I can't believe Chris didn't tell us." Lorelai commented.

"He may not have been in any shape to think straight, mom." Alex replied.

"Did you check all your voice mails?" Lorelai asked both of them.

"Yeah, I did." Rory answered feeling guilty.

"Alex?" Lorelai asked.

"Dad told me this morning. I thought he called you guys." Alex answered.

"Terrible having more than one answering service. That's how you miss things." Emily commented.

"Should we send something for the funeral? Does he want us to go?" Lorelai asked.

"He was very quiet on the phone. Only good for the headlines." Emily answered.

"Can't blame him." Richard responded.

"He had a very tortured relationship with that man, but none of that matters at the end." Emily informed them taking a drink.

XXX

Rory and Alex drove over to their other grandma's house. Once the car was parked, they got out with a bag of milk and cookies, and headed for the door. Rory pressed the doorbell. Christopher opened the door.

"Hi." Rory spoke.

"Hi girls." Christopher replied.

"We heard about your dad." Alex commented.

"I figured you would at your guys Friday night dinner. God, is tonight Friday?" Christopher asked.

"I'm sorry, dad. I should've listened. I didn't realize how serious it was." Rory answered.

"He was veiling it." Alex replied placing her hand on Rory's shoulder.

"She's right." Christopher nodded thinking about it.

"We brought cookies." Alex spoke handling him the bag.

Christopher took it and smiled. "And milk. Milk and cookies."

"Is that okay?" Rory asked as Christopher let them in.

"Yes." Christopher answered.

They went to the table then Christopher got three glasses as the girls pulled the milk and cookies out. Christopher set the glasses on the table, and began pouring the milk.

XXX

Towards the end of the re-enactment...

"Is that your dress?" Alex asked as Kirk walked out wearing it.

"Yeah. I made it to Lulu's specifications." Lorelai answered. "Did she get bonier all of a sudden?"

"And taller?" Rory asked.

"Good day, fair lady. You intrigue me. What have you to say?" Taylor asked on a horse.

Kirk stopped in front of him and looked up.

"Kirk!" Taylor spoke surprised.

"Kirk?" Rory and Alex asked.

"No wonder her breasts weren't holding it up." Lorelai realized.

"This explains so much about Kirk." Alex commented.

"Alex." Rory replied smacking her arm.

"Everyone's looking." Taylor replied.

"I didn't want to let the town down with the press her and all, so I just did it myself." Kirk replied back.

"That's the uglies lady I've ever seen." The little girl spoke as the other two children agreed with nods.

"This is far and away the worst thing you have ever done. I am livid with you." Taylor told him.

"We're not supposed to be arguing, Taylor. We're supposed to be making love." Kirk pointed out.

"Dear, God." Taylor replied getting off the horse and followed Kirk inside.

"Are they really going to do what I think they're going to do?" Alex surprised.

"I don't know." Lorelai answered as they continued to watch.

"Is it over?" Rory asked.

"How far are Kirk and Taylor gonna take this thing?" Lorelai asked.

"Didn't I ask that?" Alex asked back.

"Not leaving until I found out." Rory answered.

Lorelai sighed unhappy. "I have to get back to the Inn. Keep me posted."

"We will. We're riveted." Alex replied before Lorelai left.


	12. Reenactment

**Author's Note:**

**Here's another chapter. Sorry if characters are out of character. Enjoy!**

**No copyright intended. - Used lots of lines from 5.12, parts throughout the episode.**

**XXX**

**Chapter 12**

"What's wrong with Doyle?" Alex asked as she and Rory walked over.

"Mitchum Huntzberger just left." Paris answered fanning Doyle in Rory's chair.

"My entire body is numb." Doyle spoke.

"If that were true Doyle, you wouldn't be speaking to us. What was he doing here anyways?" Alex asked curious.

"Busting my chops, and now I'm numb. Oh my God, my chops are completely numb." Doyle answered touching his jaw.

"Don't speak." Paris replied fanning more.

"So Logan's dad stopped by to make Doyle's body numb?" Rory asked, trying to clarify.

"Deep pocket alumnus. Every few months Yale reels guys like him in for banquets and luncheons." Paris answered still fanning Doyle.

"Then he's going to New York to throw some party for Seymour Hersh on Friday night. Little Faster." Doyle added.

"_The New Yorker _Seymour Hersh? Wow... kind of impressed. Which is very sad." Alex asked missing part of the conversation.

"...then he busted me on the fact that Logan hasn't had a byline all year. Wants me to light a fire under him to get him to write." Doyle rumbled.

"You could always ask Alex to do that, since he wants her." Rory put in.

"Very funny, Rory." Alex remarked.

"Now I'm Logan's journalistic godfather, and I can't get him to show up never mind write a story." Doyle stated getting up and walking about the room.

The girls followed. They were fixed.

"Can he even write?" Alex asked.

"Yes, damn good at too." Doyle answered taking some pills.

"You're his editor. Assign him something." Paris pointed out.

"Did that. He was supposed to cover the student uproar over Assistant Professor Roarke resigning." Doyle answered walking over to his desk.

"And?" Rory asked as they followed.

"He said, 'thank you' then left the room and you could hear him laughing all the way down the hall. Haven't seen him since." Doyle answered sitting down.

"Well, Rory just finished that piece on the dissatisfaction of the faculty. I bet a lot of her notes would overlap with Logan's story." Alex suggested.

"Thank you." Rory replied glaring at Alex. "I'll gladly share with him my notes if it'll help."

"It'll probably get him started." Alex added quickly.

"Gilmores, I'm loving you at this moment." Doyle replied.

"Moment over." Paris glared.

"Moment over. Thanks." Doyle responded.

"Sure thing boss." Rory responded back.

"Anything for the team." Alex added before she and Rory walked away.

"Hope you know that you're meeting up with Logan to give him my notes, since you pointed it out." Rory stated as they got to her desk.

"Over my dead body." Alex replied.

XXX

"Hey Honor. It's Rose." Alex spoke leaving a message. "Just so you know that Logan guy I was telling you about is your brother. We'll discuss this later. I've gotta head to a meeting. Bye."

With that, Alex grabbed Rory's notes and headed out.

XXX

At the pub...

"Hey Ace." Logan spoke coming up behind Alex.

Alex glared at him.

"Sorry, Fox. I thought I was meeting with your sister." Logan spoke again.

"Well, she sent me instead. Here are her notes." Alex responded motioning to the table.

"These are all for one story?' Logan asked.

"Yes, my sister is a note freak." Alex answered.

"I'm impressed and partially terrified. She really wants to be a journalist." Logan replied taking a seat as he grabbed a folder.

"That's Rory. She divided them into sections: interviews, research, and statistics. She wasn't sure as to what you had. I believed that you had nothing, so you get all of this." Alex stated. "Oh, and she wants all of this back when you're done."

"Hope she's getting extra credit."

"Nope. She's doing this because your father came and visited with Doyle. Doyle looked like he was going to die. Your dad is a jerk, which explains why you're a jerk. Yet your dad has some big plans for you."

"Isn't that thrilling. You still don't like me. I'm sorry that Doyle took the hit and you're right about my dad. Have you ever met him?"

"No. No, and I would like to keep it that away."

"So, why haven't I seen you around?" Logan asked putting the folder back.

"I've been around. You and I just don't hang out at the same places. Like coffee cart ot student store, classes, library. And I've got nothing, which probably makes me boring." Alex answered shrugging.

"I know that you're not boring."

"Oh really? Where did you hear that from?"

"A very good source."

"Fine have it your way."

"Do you have to leave or can I get you a drink?"

Alex held up her coffee mug. "Already got one. You can go get a drink and join me. We don't actually have anything to talk about."

"Okay. Bye right back." Logan replied smiling before he left.

XXX

Luke's Dinner...

"The damn oven?" Lorelai asked seated at the counter.

"Damn oven." Luke replied.

"What's up with the damn oven?" Lorelai asked.

"Brought this damn oven and the thermostat doesn't work." Luke answered.

"The damn thermostat or just the thermostat?" Lorelai asked being cute.

"You being cute?" Luke asked annoyed.

"Sorry, go on."

"Went out and got a new thermostat, and now I can't figure out how to replace the damn thing."

"So it is the damn thermostat."

"Don't have time for this."

"Come on, you can do this. Step at a time here: pulled the knob off each gas tap on the range?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Removed the four screws securing the fascia panel, then removed the panel?"

"Did that."

"Disconnected the oven gas supply pipe from the outlet of the thermostat?"

"This is where I got stuck."

"Did you release the oven sensor retaining clips from the oven thing?"

"No, I didn't. Okay got it."

"Pull the sensor out. Should be rolling now."

"How? How?" Luke asked amazed.

"How what?" Lorelai asked back.

"How do you know this?" Luke asked.

"Couldn't sleep the other night when we went to bed, so I read the oven manual." Lorelai answered.

"You're kidding." Luke stated walking over to the counter.

"Either that or the boiler manual. And the oven won because it's shinny and pretty." Lorelai replied.

"Never cease to amaze me." Luke replied back/

"Never will. Bye doll." Lorelai responded kissing him then taking her coffee to go.

XXX

At the pub again...

"Here. Almost forgot your notes." Logan spoke pulling Rory's notes out of his bag.

"Hope they helped. Alex believes that they didn't." Rory replied smiling.

"They did actually. Story is done. Doyle is safe,a nd all is right in the world. Thank you. Now, what's wrong with your sister?" Logan asked taking a drink.

"You're welcome. She just doesn't like you. I think it's because she friends with someone you know and doesn't want to hurt them. She's really fun to hang out with. You should see the pictures she has from her time on spring break. She went with a different group of friends, instead of coming with me and Paris. She just knows how to have fun."

"Ah, well I'll just ask around then. I better get going."

"To your dad's party?"

"Yup, this has been fun. Don't you or your sister be a stranger." Logan answered grabbing his bag and leaving.

XXX

Mrs. Kim's Korea New York...

"So vain now, you no longer even wear your glasses." Mrs. Kim stated.

"I've got contacts. Don't need them anymore." Lane replied.

"You're not you without your glasses." Mrs. Kim replied back.

"I agree." Zach stated.

"What?" Lane and Mrs. Kim spoke.

"Your glasses. I liked your glasses. You should wear them." Zach answered looking at Lane.

"She should them. She should always wear them." Mrs. Kim agreed.

"Said it before, but it's true. They made you look smart." Zach continued.

"Of course they made her look smart. She's a smart girl. Glasses fir her." Mrs. Kim added.

"Totally." Zach agreed.

"Zach." Lane spoke trying to stop him agreeing with her mother.

"She always looked good in them. Glasses suit her face." Mrs. Kim continued.

"The black frames especially, with her hair." Zach added touching his hair.

Lane wondered what was going on.

"She wore them in the first grade. She first girl in her class." Mrs. Kim informed.

"Bet she looked great." Zach replied.

"I have pictures in a photo book. I could show you." Mrs Kim offered.

"I'd love to see them." Zach replied taking Mrs. Kim offer.

"Wait, Zach." Lane spoke trying to stop him again.

"Come." Mrs. Kim replied, Zach began following. "We chisel pots later."

Lane was stunned as Zach and her mother looked at pictures of her.

XXX

Gilmore house...

"You're sure you're feeling all right?" Richard answered Emily.

"I'm fine." Emily answered taking her gloves off.

Richard started walking away then stopped. "I don't want to go back to the pool house."

"Come home." Emily replied.

Richard turns around and looks at her.

XXX

Friday night dinner...

"Wow. Mom's the maid-of-honor to her own mother." Alex spoke trying not to laugh.

"That's not funny." Lorelai remarked.

"Mom, it sort of is. Yes, you did." Rory answered Emily.

Lorelai glared at her girls. "Mom, about this whole maid-of-honor thing?"

"Oh, yes. Richard, can you spare us a moment? I want to take Lorelai upstairs." Emily asked Richard.

"Why?" Lorelai asked being grabbed by Emily.

"Of course." Richard answered, still on the phone.

"Wh do you want to take me upstairs?" Lorelai asked trying not to go as Rory pushes her up.

"Wonderful. We'll be right back." Emily replied to Richard.

"Why don't Rory or Alex have to go up stairs?" Lorelai asked still fight against Emily.

"I'll finish this call, then the girls and I will discuss being my best men." Richard told Emily.

"Really? You want us to be your best men?" Rory asked surprised.

"What's upstairs?" Lorelai asked being forced up them.

"Just go see mom!" Alex called.


	13. Grandparents' Wedding

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry that it took so long to get this chapter up, and**** if characters are out of character. ****It's a long one, so e****njoy!**

**No copyright intended. - Used lots of lines from 5.13, parts throughout the episode.**

**XXX**

**Chapter 13**

Night before grandparents' wedding...

"Explain to me why there a lot of people here?" Alex asked just arriving at home.

"It's my mother's bachelorette party." Lorelai answered.

"That's your excuse? Why didn't you just say that you needed to get drunk?" Alex asked irritated.

"It's the truth. My mother showed up and this is what's happened." Lorelai answered.

"But she hasn't been a bachelorette for 40 years." Alex responded.

"I know." Lorelai agreed.

"Mom's telling you the truth, Alex." Rory spoke as walked into the kitchen.

Alex looked at her then shook her head. "I hate you guys."

XXX

Day of grandparents wedding, bridal room...

Rory and Alex walked out. "Best men in the house!"

"Oh, my goodness, girls. You both absolutely look adorable." Emily responded smiling.

"Hey, are you the Culture Queer Eye guys?" Lorelai asked, jokingly.

Alex laughed while Rory shook her head.

"Girls, ignore her. You both look dashing." Emily happily spoke.

"Agreed. Now one buy me earrings and the other buy me a necklace." Lorelai partly teased.

"We'll get on that mom." Alex laughed.

"Well, I like it." Rory responded, before going and doing her hair.

XXX

"Hold down the fort while I go do the surprise." Alex winked.

"Will do. Have fun." Rory replied.

Alex laughed and headed to change. Lorelai and Luke walked over.

"Something wrong?" Lorelai asked.

"Their coffee sucks." Rory answered.

"Where's Alex?" Lorelai asked taking a seat.

"You'll see in a minute." Rory answered, as Luke took his seat.

The music stopped just as Alex got back wearing an amazing dress. Richard had already began talking; Alex, as quickly as possible, made her way to the edge of the dance floor to the right of her grandfather.

"...well, Emily, for tonight and tonight only, my name is Bill, and this is our song. Alex." Richard smiled as Alex took the microphone and began singing.

Emily smiled as Richard took onto the dance floor.

XXX

Logan walked over to Rory. He took her onto the dance floor.

"Wow. You can dance and Alex isn't here." Rory remarked.

"Where is she, by the way?" Logan asked.

"I'd have to kill you if I told you." Rory answered, pretending to be serious.

"Funny. Where did she go?"

"She's changing back into her best man outfit. Why?"

"Wondering if you could give me advice on how to get your sister to go out with me."

Rory stopped. "Go down that hallway, there will be the bridal room. Alex is there and you should just ask."

"That's it?" Logan asked skeptical.

"Go." Rory stated, rolling her eyes.

"I'm going." Logan replied, walking her back to her table then following her directions.

XXX

Logan walked into the bridal room. Alex was changing and heard the door close. She looked around for her pants and realized that they were out there.

"Rory? Could you please hand me my suit pants?" Alex asked, hoping it was Rory.

Logan grabbed her pants and placed them in the hand hanging outside the bathroom door.

"Thank you." Alex stated, closing the door and quickly putting her pants on.

Alex walked out with her white shirt not completely button up. She walked toward her shoes before she back tracked and looked at Logan. Logan waved.

"What are you doing in here?" Alex asked, shocked and a little irritated.

She figured that there was enough distance between them that if any of her family walked in, she could easily explain. Logan closed the gaped between them. Shit went through her mind.

"I wanted to try something." Logan answered, kissing her.

Alex pulled away. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I feel like I just kissed a girl."

Logan laughed. "You just want me to kiss you again."

"Maybe. There's only one way to find out." Alex replied, teasingly.

Logan smiled before kissing her again. Alex kissed him back this time, then immediately regretted it.

"Alex, you in here?" Lorelai asked opening the door.

Logan and Alex immediately separated from each other. Lorelai stood by the door.

"Grandma wants a picture." Lorelai stated.

"Mom, I can-" Alex began.

"What are you doing?" Lorelai interrupted, waving her hand at them. "You're at your grandparents' wedding renewal vow, thing, whatever. They're right out there. God, Alex, I swear."

Logan backed up a bit, and Alex shook her head. She knew that there was no point in answering, so she got her shoes on.

"Alex's in here?" Christopher spoke, walking in and seeing them.

"Just so you know, this is about to get worse." Alex told Logan, as she started buttoning up her shirt.

"What the hell are you doing in here with my daughter? Get away from her! That is my daughter! I will kick your ass!" Christopher spoke up drunk, and walking towards them. "Stay the hell away from my daughter!"

Lorelai grabbed Christopher and pushed him out of the room. The door was still open, Alex looked at Logan.

"That's my parents, and I'm sorry." Alex told him, grabbing her jacket.

Luke walked in. "Get your hands off her. I mean it, right now! Hands in the air! I wanna see hands in the air!"

Lorelai grabbed Luke and shoved him out the door before closing it. "I think you better take the back way out of here."

"Mom, Logan. Logan, my mom. Logan, you go out that way. Mom, I'm assuming that you can handle both dad and Luke. I'm leaving through that door." Alex replied, pointing to the door behind Lorelai.

"No, use the back way." Lorelai responded.

"Goodnight Logan, mom." Alex nodded before heading out the door and hurrying pass both Luke and dad.

Lorelai looked at Logan. He nodded to her and went out the back, while she took care of Luke and Christopher.

XXX

Grandma noticed Alex hurrying by. "Where is she going?"

"I'll grab her grandma." Rory answered, before she went after Alex. "Alex!"

Alex stopped and turned around. "What?"

"What's going on?" Rory asked back.

"I'll fill you in later. I need to get out of here." Alex answered. "Could you grab my stuff when you leave? I'm heading back home to grab our stuff then back to school."

"Works for me. You'll tell me everything later?" Rory asked concerned.

Alex removed her high heels and handed them to her. Rory knew that it was rare for her sister to remove her shoes and then run, so something was up.

"Yes, I'll tell you everything later. Tell grandpa and grandma that I'm sorry." Alex replied, giving her a quick hug then running out.


	14. Explanation Part 1

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry that it has taken a while to update. It's a short chapter, but one that needed to be written. Enjoy!**

**No copyright intended.**

**XXX**

**Chapter 14**

Rory came into her dorm carrying hers and Alex's stuff. She set it all of it on the couch and knocked on Alex's door.

"Alex." Rory spoke, trying not to be too loud for Paris.

"Come in, Rory." Alex replied.

Rory walked in, closed the door behind her, and then took a seat at the end of her sister's bed. "What happened?"

"I'm sure mom gave you a lie. She walked in on Logan and I kissing. I wasn't exactly completely dressed. My shirt wasn't button up all the way. So it looked like we were going to sleep with each other."

"Didn't you tell mom that?"

"Nope. She wouldn't hear it. And it gets better."

"What do you mean?"

"Dad walked and threatened Logan. Then Luke walked in and say, 'I want hands in the air'. Mom pushed both of them out of the room. Not the best thing to have happened tonight."

"Not the best thing. That explains why mom was upset. I wonder what happened between her and Luke."

"They either broke up or are currently not speaking to each other."

"I hope they didn't break up."

"Well, it's their choice. We'll know by tomorrow or the day after."

"So you kissed Logan?"

"Yes, and I don't think we'll be dating anytime soon."

"Why?"

"Because I'm friends with his sister Honor. I don't know how she feels about he and I dating. Plus I still think he's using me to get to you."

"Why would he do that?"

"Because he likes you, not me."

"He knows that I've got a boyfriend, and so do you. I think you just don't want to be in a relationship with him."

"A boyfriend isn't going to stop him from trying to have you. And I don't want to have a relationship with him until I've talked with Honor and I know what his intentions are. You don't know what it's like to be used by a guy to get to another girl." Alex responded. "I'm going to bed. You should do the same unless we've woken up Paris."

"I hope not." Rory replied, heading for the door. "Goodnight."

"Night." Alex replied back, wanting nothing more than to forget everything that happened.


	15. After Math

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry that it has taken a while to update. It's a long chapter. Enjoy!**

**No copyright intended. - Used lines taken from 5.14.**

**XXX**

**Chapter 15**

Dragonfly Inn's Kitchen...

"No, the dolls." Michel remarked.

"The dolls? How can a doll be handicapped?" Sookie asked, confused.

"My point exactly. They are plastic and made in Bangaladore." Michel replied, frustrated.

"We're doing this. So hop on board or hop off." Lorelai ordered, irritated.

"Okay. You don't need to snap my nose off!" Michel responded, before he left.

"He's getting on your nerves, huh?" Sookie asked, continuing to cook.

"Completely. I'm starving." Lorelai answered, walking over to the fridge.

"Didn't you have anything at Luke's today?" Sookie asked, concerned.

"Not today. There's no food in this fridge." Lorelai answered, opening the fridge.

"It's stuffed with food." Sookie replied.

Lorelai shut the fridge, and walked over to the table. "Food that's edible. Food to consume. Everything in here you have to cook."

"I'm a cook." Sookie reminded her.

"Oh, forget it." Lorelai replied.

"What's wrong?" Sookie asked worried.

"Nothing. Luke and I had a little disagreement last night." Lorelai answered, folding her arms.

XXX

"Alex, you missed breakfast." Rory called, as she and Paris walked into the dorm.

"Yah, well I needed the sleep." Alex remarked, not wanting to talk.

Paris nodded, and went to grab her stuff.

"What's going on?" Rory asked, wondering if this was about what had happened.

"Nothing. I was tired." Alex answered. "What's your problem?"

Rory smiled and grabbed Alex's phone. "Nothing's wrong."

"What are you doing with my phone?" Alex asked, putting earrings in.

Rory dialed a number, and placed it to her ear. "Hi Logan. I was wondering if you're busy tonight?"

Alex looked at her horrified. "Give me my phone."

"Just want to hang out. Sorry if this bothers you." Rory replied, heading into the common room.

"Lorelai Gilmore, you will give me back my phone or so help!" Alex yelled, in the common room.

"Yah. I'll be there." Rory answered. "Bye."

Rory then handed Alex her phone.

"What did you just do?" Alex yelled.

Rory grinned. "You've got a date with Logan tonight. Have fun."

"I hate you." Alex replied. "I'm not going."

"Yes, you are. Go have fun." Rory remarked.

"I'd rather die." Alex stated. "Since you made the plans, you go."

"Would but he's expecting you." Rory smiled. "Have fun."

XXX

Alex didn't want to do this, but not really given a choice. She knocked on the door.

"Yeah." Some Guy answered.

"Hello, I think I might have the wrong dorm." Alex replied.

"Hey, who is it?" Logan called, from inside.

"A hottie." Some Guy answered, making Alex a little uncomfortable.

"Hey, fox. come on in." Logan called again.

Alex was let in and saw that she was joining a poker game. If only she had know sooner.

"Welcome to my night of humiliating defeat." Logan informed her, as she walked over to him.

"One in a series." Robert joked.

"Don't gloat, robert. It's not christian." Colin bothered to inform.

"Neither am I." Robert responded.

"Everybody, this is Alex." Logan introduced.

Alex got hi's from everyone, and wondered if Logan was serious stupid or crazy.

"I'd introduce you but I only know three of them." Logan told her.

Alex nodded "That's all right. i don't need to know. besides, i know most of them already."

"Well then, come sit here next to me, kiddo." Logan offered.

"Is me sitting there allowed?" Alex asked, not liking the whole kiddo remark.

"I won't object." Robert answered, as she took the seat next to Logan.

"Going to be good luck charm. Did I raise or check?" Logan asked, trying to remember.

"You've been eating out of aluminum pans again buddy?" Colin joked.

"He probably has been." Alex answered.

"Your short term memory is non-existent." Robert commented.

"Thanks for that." Logan smiled. "Two."

Alex's phone then went off, as the boys continued to play.

"What do you need bunny?" Alex asked, talking to Honor but not wanting the room to know.

"Who's bunny?" Colin and Robert asked curious.

"I'm just at a party. And I sort of do. Meaning if it's all right with you." Alex answered, waving her hand at the boys.

"If what's all-" Logan began, but Alex covered his mouth and glared at him.

"All right. Thanks. Bye." Alex hung up, removing her hand from Logan's face.

"Who's bunny?" Colin and Robert asked again.

"A female friend. I believe you just lost. How much are you in the hole?" Alex asked, noticing that Logan was bad at this... so far.

"Two g's." Colin answered, trying not to laugh.

"Your gal brought someone some luck." Robert remarked, taking his winnings.

Alex laughed. "It'll probably be different by the end of the night. If I bother to stay that long."

"He's down nine to me from last time. Do I need to send an I.O.U. to your pop? Cut out the middle man?" Robert teased.

"Sure and I'll send some to your mother." Logan retorted.

"I think you need to work on your comebacks. That sucked. Is he normally like this?" Alex asked, thinking that was one of the worse comebacks she's ever heard.

"He's off his game." Robert answered, with Colin nodding in agreement.

"I'll work on it and get back to you." Logan spoke, as the dealer dealt new cards out.

"Are you here in Rory's stead?" Robert asked.

"I'm sorry. Are you trying to be an asshole?" Alex asked back.

They glared at each other.

"Excuse me?" Robert asked, a bit impressed.

"I'm _not_ my sister. And if you wish to continue to be an asshole to me, then I strongly suggest that you put your money where your mouth is." Alex answered, challenging him.

"Okay you two, down. Robert, she's just hanging out." Logan piped up, as Colin received a drink from a girl that no one knew her name.

"Down to the tricks again." Colin murmured.

"I'm in." Robert remarked.

"Don't be a jerk." Logan warned.

"What?" Robert asked.

"You bet without looking at your cards. Look." Logan answered, annoyed.

"Don't need to with Alex here." Robert informed him, smirking.

Alex laughed. "Using me as an excuse? How funny. Can't wait until you lose."

"You want a drink?" Logan asked, changing the subject.

"Unless you have russian vodka, I'm good." Alex answered, trying to be polite.

"Girl can drink." Colin spoke, impressed.

Logan shook his head. "All right. With how it's going, I may not last till the next drink."

"You probably will." Alex smiled.

XXX

The next morning...

"Sookie, why are you at my house?" Alex asked bit sluggish.

"Look, something happened with your mom and Luke, and your mom's in bad shape." Sookie answered. "I mean, she's down. I'm here now but i think you ought to come. She needs you."

"Is she hurt? Have you contacted Rory?" Alex asked, sitting up on the couch.

"Not physically. I've left messages for Rory. Just come, okay?" Sookie asked, worried.

"I'll be right there." Alex answered hanging up the phone, and grabbing her stuff.

"You okay?" Logan asked, watching her getting ready to leave.

Alex looked at him, then put her jacket on. "I've got to get back to Stars Hollow. Oh no?"

"What?" Logan asked, getting up from the poker table.

"My bike is in the shop. And Rory's out of town. Means taking a bus or a train." Alex answered frustrated.

"That'll take hours." Logan replied, grabbing her arm.

"I know, but I have to do." Alex responded, heading for the door.

"Take my car." Logan offered.

"I wouldn't trust me with your car." Alex told him, knowing she was safer on a bike.

"It's a car with a driver." Logan informed her. "Take it."

"No." Alex replied.

"I'll give Frank a call, and have him meet you out front. It's a done deal." Logan replied back, pulling out his cell.

"You're not going to give up. All right." Alex agreed. "Thanks."

"Go." Logan waved. "Frank will meet you out front."

Alex nodded and hurried to the front.

XXX

Home...

"Where is she?" Alex asked walking into the the living room.

"Upstairs." Sookie answered getting off of the couch.

"I've got it from here. Love you Sookie." Alex replied heading upstairs. "Mom? Mom! What happened?"

"I blew it. I blew everything. He hates me." Lorelai answered, laying on her bed.

"He does not. Tell me what happened?" Alex asked again.

"Should've told him about Christopher." Lorelai cried, ignoring the question again.

"But that was innocent." Alex reassured her.

"I should've told him. I hid it, and I shouldn't have." Lorelai cried again.

Alex pulled on Lorelai's arm. "Sit up, please."

"She got to him." Lorelai stated, shaking her head.

"To dad? Luke? Who did?" Alex asked, a bit confused.

Lorelai looked at her. "Mom. She pushed him to ruin everything, and now they're putting up ribbons."

"Ribbons? Why?" Alex asked, figuring that is was probably Taylor's fault.

"Taylor, the town. They hate me. They all hate me." Lorelai answered, swallowing.

"That's not true. Please try to sit up." Alex pleaded. "This isn't good, mom. Please sit up."

"He said he needed time to think, and I pushed him." Lorelai spoke, as tears slide down her face.

Alex sighed. "He'll come around. Now sit up."

"I pushed him, and now he's gone." Lorelai cried.

"He waited for you, and he's not gonna walk away that easily." Alex replied, rubbing Lorelai's arm. "This is Luke we're talking about."

"It's over." Lorelai sobbed.

"This isn't you, lying here like this. Mom, get up." Alex spoke with concern. "You're stronger than this. I know you are."

"Go back to school." Lorelai told her.

"I'm staying until you are better." Alex responded, getting into a better position on the bed.

"I really screwed up this time. He could've been the one." Lorelai whispered.

Alex took Lorelai's hand. "He'll come around, mom. Try to sleep."

XXX

Doose's Market...

"Where the hell are there, Taylor?" Alex yelled.

"What?" Taylor asked, confused.

"The bloody ribbons. I wouldn't play dumb if I were you." Alex answered upset.

Taylor picked the box up and gave it to her, She took it from him, trying not to hit him with it.

"Why don't you stay out of everybody's private lives? In other words, get a hobbie." She yelled then stormed out.

She got back into the limo and handed Selena the box of ribbons.

"Got the box." Alex spoke.

"Wow. Wish I could've seen you yelling at Taylor." Selena replied, smiling.

Someone started honking.

Selena looked at Alex. "Is someone really honking at us?"

"They better not be. Frank, are they honking at us?" Alex answered, still upset.

"I believe so." Frank answered..

Alex opened the sunroof and stood up. "We'll move when we move. So stop honking at us!"

Luke stopped honking and she glared.

"Sorry." Luke responded, not sure what to say.

"I never thought that you could be such a jerk." Alex informed him.

XXX

Logan's Dorm...

"Hey, fox. How are you doing?" Logan asked.

Alex stood in the hallway. "I've been better."

"Come in." Logan offered.

"Logan, I'm not staying. I'm here to return Frank." Alex replied entering the dorm, but stay close to the door.

"Returning Frank?" Logan asked, eyeing her.

"The limo too. Thank you for the help." Alex added.

"Everything okay back home?" Logan asked.

Alex nodded. "Good that I went. Better if it were Rory. Things will be fine in time."

"You're formal tonight. Are you sure that you're okay?" Logan asked, not sure if she was okay.

"Yes. I fed frank a good sandwich, so he's all ready to go." Alex answered, not being completely honest.

"You're tone is formal. You were extremely lucky for me by the way." Logan informed her, smiling.

"Really?" Alex asked, intrigued.

"I took Robert for everything he had plus what I owed him. You should come to all these things." Logan continued

"Sure, kiddo, if I'm not too busy." Alex remarked rudely.

"What?" Logan asked, wondering why she was being rude.

"Rory set this up. She was the one you talked with on the phone. She thought that you and I could get together, just the two of us." Alex explained.

"Ah. That makes a bit more sense now." Logan nodded.

"Why did you say yes?" Alex asked, a bit curious.

"Because I wanted to see you." Logan answered.

Alex shook her head. "You wanted to see Rory."

"No. I wanted to see you. Didn't you want to see me?" Logan asked.

"Yes, but I wanted to talk." Alex answered, shrugging.

"Let's talk." Logan suggested.

"Can't now. I've got to get back to my dorm, and get a hold of Rory." Alex replied.

"So what you're really saying is that we can only see each other to have sex?" Logan asked.

Alex looked at him. "That's not what I'm saying. Don't take it that way. I've got family stuff to deal with right now. Besides, if I wanted to have sex, I would've taken you on the poker table."

"All right. We can see each other under all kinds of conditions. Last night just happened to be with a group." Logan laughed.

"Okay. I'm going to go now, unless you have more to say." Alex retaliated.

"Well, I'm going out of town and all be back saturday. Do you want to get together that night?" Logan asked moving closer to her.

"Let me think." Alex answered. "I've got plans for the morning, so I'm free."

"No group." Logan commented.

Alex kissed him.

"I caught the kiddo sarcasm. Thanks for feeding Frank." Logan spoke.

"You're welcome. And there are some other things that you _could_ call me." Alex offered.

"That's an opening." Logan kissed her.

Alex pulled away. "Bye."


	16. Some Hooky and Dinner

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry that it has been awhile. It's a short chapter. The next chapter will be longer I promise. Enjoy!**

**XXX**

**Chapter 16**

"Alex." Jess spoke, standing next to her bed.

"I've got ten minutes before I have to be up. So go away." Alex replied, trying to get more sleep.

Jess pushed her shoulder. "Want to play hooky today?"

"You don't play hoky even if it'll help me feel better." Alex responded, kicking him.

Jess signed, then laid down next to her, pushing her up against the wall.

"Rory, I'm not in the mood." Alex barked, sitting up.

She stared at Jess, laying in her bed. "Jess!?"

"Hi." Jess replied smiling.

"Rory's room is that way." Alex pointed to her door.

Jess didn't move. "I know. I'm not here for Rory. Let's play hooky."

Alex rolled her eyes. "This isn't high school."

"You need to destress. We're playing hooky or I'm following you to all your classes acting like a child." Jess responded, still smiling.

"Jess, you are a child." Alex responded back, getting out of bed.

"Who's boxers are those?"

"One of my exs. Why?"

"Just curious."

"Why don't you go terrorize your fiancé?"

Jess sat up. "How?"

"Rory told me. No one else knows." Alex answered looking through her closet."

"You'll keep our secret. Why?"

"Why not?"

"Because you don't like your sister."

"Doesn't mean that I don't love her. Plus mom doesn't need to know."

"I'm surprised that she doesn't."

"It's because she's dating Luke."

"Are you lying to me?"

"No, I've got no need to lie. Lorelai is dating Luke."

"Wow. Never thought she'd go out with him."

"Hey, I love your uncle. He was there for me when no one else was."

"Ever stop to think that he was there for your mom, not you?"

Alex stopped, and looked at him. "I _never_ thought that."

"Just something to think about." Jess replied, getting up and walking to the door. "See you in a few. We're playing hooky."

Alex nodded, going back to picking out an outfit.

XXX

"So dad contacted me." Alex spoke, playing with her dinner.

Lorelai looked at her. "What did he say?"

"He told us about his side of the story." Rory answered, eating some of her dinner.

"Unless his side of the story includes his long lost evil twin switching places with him, then his side doesn't exist." Lorelai replied.

"I figured." Alex replied back, rolling her eyes.

"Alex." Rory warned.

Alex looked at Rory then went back to eating her dinner. Lorelai didn't know what was going on between the two.

"How are you doing mom?" Rory asked.

"I'm doing good." Lorelai answered.

"Mom, come on." Alex responded.

"Good should be around the corner." Lorelai responded back.

Alex nodded in agreement. "Okay. You keep doing that, while Rory tells us about what's up with Jess."

"Alex." Rory exclaimed.

"What about Jess?" Lorelai asked, surprised that he was back in her daughters' lives... well Rory's life.

"He's doing good." Rory answered, eating her dinner.

"That's good to hear." Lorelai replied, trying to sound supportive.


	17. A Little Surprise and Some Explaining

**Author's Note:**

**Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long. I've been dealing with some personal stuff. Enjoy!**

**XXX**

**Chapter 17**

"No more pork!" Sookie yelled as Lorelai walked in.

"Finally, something to put on our business cards." Lorelai replied.

"I'm tired of it, I am out of interesting ways to serve it, and I'm not buying it anymore. I want another 'other white meat'." Sookie responded, getting up.

"Mugsy raised the price on you again, huh?" Lorelai asked.

"That pig-hoarding bastard." Sookie answered, walking over to the sink and picking up cup.

"Well, cut it out for a month. I bet he comes around." Lorelai suggested.

"I guess. what's in the bag?" Sookie asked, then Lorelai opened the bag. "And that is?"

"A bag of santa beards." Lorelai answered as she pulled out a santa beard.

"Naturally." Sookie replied, walking to the island and beginning to make food.

"I need 25 dark beards for Fiddler on the Roof. I drove to four different towns and six different costume shops and this was all I could find. Apparently, Lieberman's the only jew in connecticut." Lorelai responded, as Sookie laughed. "Hey, can I borrow some tea?"

"Why?" Sookie asked, curious.

"I though I'd use it to dye them." Lorelai answered, smiling.

"Very clever. Up on the shelf." Sookie informed her.

"Thanks." Lorelai smiled, grabbing the tea from the shelf.

"So, other than the great beard search, how was your morning?" Sookie asked, interested.

"Fine." Lorelai answered, shurgging.

"Yeah? Good. So, what route did you take to work today?" Sookie asked, smiling.

"The usual: main street to oak and then a sharp starboard turn at the marina and for nautical miles to the inn." Lorelai answered, sarcastically.

"You saw it?" Sookie asked concerned.

"Oh, yeah." Lorelai answered.

"Rats." Sookie replied.

Lorelia nodded. "I saw the back of the boat driving from Weston's. I saw the front of the boat from the bank. And then I went upstairs to the post office and I got a nice aerial shot of the boat. Basically, I took the White House tour of the boat."

"I can't believe Luke did this. I mean, what was he thinking?" Sookie asked.

"I don't know." Lorelia answered, drinking a cup of coffee.

"When did he come get it?" Sookie asked.

"Beats me. I didn't notice it gone when I left this morning, so." Lorelai answered.

"Did he tell you he was gonna take it?" Sookie asked.

"Nope." Lorelai answered.

"Well, I think that stinks. He's a jerk for pulling something like that." Sookie replied mad.

"It's his boat, he can do what he wants with it." Lorelai shrugged.

"Not if it's something mean, he can't." Sookie responded, still mad.

"Well, I caused the situation in the first place. I bought the boat. I put it in my garage." Lorelai explained.

"I know, but he broke your heart, and now he's rubbing your face in it." Sookie replied, concerned.

"Jesus, I'm pathetic." Lorelai sadly replied.

"I know." Sookie agreed.

"Look, Sookie, please, you don't have to be mad at Luke. Okay? You don't have to hate him." Lorelai tried to explain.

"I don't mind hating him." Sookie honestly told her, trying to be supportive.

"I appreciate that, but I don't really want to talk about it anymore." Lorelai responded, grabbing her bag and heading to leave.

"Where are you going? Did I drive you out? I'm sorry. I'll stop talking about it." Sookie replied concerned, stepping in front of Lorelai.

"No, it's fine, I'm fine. I just... I have stuff to do. I have costumes to make and beards to convert. So I'll see you later." Lorelai told her, walking past her.

"Okay." Sookie called as Lorelia went out the back door.

XXX

"I just wanted to let you know that Marty is coming over on Saturday." Rory informed Alex.

"Okay. I'll be in here watch the Nanny, and pretty much doing whatever I want." Alex replied, from her bed.

"You won't join us?" Rory asked, wondering if something was going on.

Alex looked up from her studies. "Rory, do you not know that Marty likes you?"

"He does not." Rory laughed.

"Uh huh. We'll see about that." Alex replied, going back to studying.

"Yah, we will." Rory smiled before she left.

XXX

Lorelai's Garage...

Sookie's cell phone rings.

"I should have done this years ago." Lorelai spoke, happy.

"Hello?" Sookie answered.

"I heard a noise in the kitchen." Michel answered.

"What kind of noise?" Sookie asked, getting annoyed.

"A bam or a clang. Possibly a crash. It might have been a wham or a ka-pow." Michel answered again.

"Well, did you check it out?" Sookie asked, looking through a book that Lorelai handed her.

"Excuse me. I'm extremely busy. Someone here has to work. I mean, the two of you just run off to do your little decorating project and you leave me here alone." Michel answered.

"Michel, did you actually hear a noise?" Sookie asked, a little bit frustrated.

"Of course I heard a noise. It was a thwap or a wroom." Michel answered.

"Got to go, Michel." Sookie responded, end the call and putting her phone back in her purse.

"What's the matter?" Lorelia asked, coming over with fabric.

"Apparently, Batman's attacking the inn." Sookie joked.

"Hey, Moulin Rouge, what do you think? Jeweled elephant in one corner, Ewan McGregor in the other." Lorelai asked, pointing to the two back corners.

"Sounds yummy." Sookie answered, then grabbed her phone again. "What Michel?"

"I'm smelling something very funny coming form the kitchen. Could be a pungent cheese, could be arson. Should I call the firemen to come, or should I just fetch some crackers?" Michel asked.

Sookie looked at Lorelia then rolls her eyes. She was getting pretty annoyed with him and his fit.

XXX

Back at Yale: Dorm Room...

Doyle lets himself in as Rory was getting ready for Marty's arrival. Alex just walked out of her room.

"Rory. Good. I'm glad you're here. I wanted to talk to you about something. I think we need to discuss the incident at the daily news the other day." Doyle spoke, drops stuff in a chair and getting himself a soda.

"What incident, Doyle?" Rory asked, finishing setting up.

"Yes, please tell. Curious to see if my sister is in trouble." Alex spoke up, happy she came out when she did.

"We were in the middle of a meeting, I , your editor, was talking and suddenly, without warning, you flew out of the room." Doyle answered, walking over to Rory and opening the soda.

"I was gone for five minutes, Doyle." Rory pointed out.

"Yes, but the very fact that you felt comfortable enough to leave signals a big problem." Doyle replied.

"I had to talk to a friend." Rory argued.

Alex decided to help her sister out. "She's not your slave. And according to this country, the United States, she's free to do whatever she likes."

"This is a matter of respect, Rory. Respect for the paper, respect for me... frankly, respect for yourself." Doyle informing them, ignoring Alex's input and taking a seat on the couch then taking his shoe off.

"Doyle." Rory began, calmly.

"I have a pebble in my shoe. Damn thing's been driving me crazy all day long. Anyhow, where was I?" Doyle asked, taking his sock off, and removing pebble then placing it on table.

"Her lack of respect for you. Though I'm pretty sure that right now, with what you just did, neither one of us has respect for you." Alex answered, annoyed with him.

"Yes, good. Thank you. You have to remember that this is college. You're training for real life here. You need to start developing boundaries between your work and your personal life." Doyle continued, ignoring the rest of what Alex said and placed his sock on the coffee table.

"DOYLE!" Alex and Rory yelled together.

"What?" Doyle asked, a bit confused was to why they were yelling.

"Your sock is on the coffee table!" Rory answered annoyed, while Alex got some popcorn.

"Just for a second." Doyle replied, grabbing his sock.

"You want to talk about boundaries? You are here every day. You eat our food, you drink our soda. You have a key, and you don't even live here." Rory argued, pointing between Alex and herself as she talk.

"Paris said 'mi casa, su casa'." Doyle argued back, holding his sock.

"Great. Well, Paris' casa is right in there, so go in or get lost. Because I have company coming, and I don't want the first thing he sees when he walks in to be your feet or face." Rory spoke, pointing to Paris' room.

"But I'm your editor." Doyle replied.

"Out! And take your pebble with you!" Rory shouted, as Alex walk to the door and opened it.

"I bet Woodward and Bernstein never tossed Ben Bradley out their room!" Doyle barked, grabbing his stuff and leaving.

"Ben Bradley kept his shoes on! Plus he didn't eat everything in the room!" Alex informed him before closing the door.

XXX

Back at Lorelai's...

"I don't know if anyone has noticed, but suddenly, I am the only one working." Michel pointed out on a ladder while painting a stencil.

"You're right. No one noticed." Sookie answered, she and Lorelai sitting in chairs.

"My arm is cramping up." Michel complained.

"We offered to take over, Michel." Lerolai replied.

"These stencils are antiques. They've been handed down from generation to generation of Gerards. No one touches these stencils but me." Michel informed them.

"Okay." Sookie smiled.

"The fumes are making me sick." Michel complained again.

"Oh my god. You had a fit to be included and you've done nothing but complain since you got here." Lorelai pointed out annoyed.

"I did not have a fit to be included. I have a life. I have plenty of friends, and I dare you to find anyone who has a larger collection of techno and world music than I do. I'm fulfilled and need nothing from either one of you." Michel replied as he stopped painting.

"Poor Michel." Lorelai teased a little bit.

"No! Do not 'poor Michel' me! No." Michel ordered as he went back to painting.

"Well, I have to say, for only a few hours' work this place looks pretty snazzy." Sookie commented, changing the subject.

"I have finished with this wall." Michel told them, grabbing the stencil and coming down the ladder.

"Super. Three more to go." Sookie smiled.

"Sometimes doing one wall makes it the focal point, a place of interest." Michel inform them, looking at his finished work.

"All four wall, Michel." Lorelai told him.

"You tricked me into this." Michel complained.

"Just like Tom Sawyer." Lorelai joked.


	18. Concerns

**Author's**** Note:**

**Happy Valentine's Day! Sorry this is a day late. It's finished, and I'm doing my best to get the next chapter written. Enjoy!**

**No copyright intend. Used lines from 5.15.**

**XXX**

**Chapter 18**

Marty knocks on door while holding some leftover food. Rory opened the door.

"What's up, doc?" Rory asked, dressed up.

"'_What__'__s up, doc?__'_" Marty asked back, looking at her.

"Well, Harpo doesn't talk, so there's no good catchphrase." Rory answered his confused face.

"Well, then, do Groucho." Marty replied.

"Everybody does Grouncho. Come in." Rory responded, opening the door more fully.

Marty walks in and looks around while Rory closed the door. "I like what you've done with the place."

"Well, it's all about the vibe. Hey, what did you bring?" Rory asked, pointing to the food.

"Just some leftovers from the Cartina engagement party." Marty answered following Rory to the couch.

Alex came out of her room. "Hi Marty. I thought Rory said she was taking care of the food."

"And I see she did." Marty replied, looking at the food on the coffee table.

"Pretzels of the world: San Francisco sourdough, German pumpernickel, chocolate-covered Swiss, and the wasabi bites are very intriguing. I also ordered a pizza before you got here." Rory informed them, pointing at each one.

"Glad you have the food covered." Alex responded, taking a seat on the couch arm, while Marty placed his food on the a free space on the coffee table. "Don't be shy to sit."

"Yes, sit." Rory agreed, motioning to the couch.

They sat down, and looked uncomfortable for a bit. Marty looks at Rory.

"Are you gonna stay like that all night?" He asked, amused.

Rory takes the hat and wig off, shaking her head no. Alex laughed, and got hit on the leg by her sister. He joined in with the laughter. They fell a little bit into more uncomfortable silence.

"I guess we should start the movie." Rory spoke, pressing playing.

"Okay." Marty agreed with a nodded.

Alex could tell that they were in a riot. She watched as Rory offered Marty food, and seeing Marty's face after taking a hand full.

"You better get him a soda. To help with the pain." Alex laughed.

Rory got up and hurried to get him a soda as Paris walks in. Alex knew what was up with her. And she couldn't wait for the argument to begin.

"Thank you very much for kicking my undefined sexual male partner out of the room we share." Paris spoke irritated, walking into her room.

"I had company coming, Paris." Rory informed her, pointing the drink at Marty.

"You insulted him. You demeaned him. You made him feel unwelcome." Paris yelled at her.

"He was unwelcome." Rory pointed out to her.

"Marty, pass me a bowl. This is great." Alex whispered.

Marty nodded in agreement and passed her a bowl. Alex began eating it like it was popcorn. She enjoyed Paris and Rory arguing.

"And now, thanks to you, he refuses to come back here, which means I have to spend the night over at his place with three roommates. the place is a health violation. Things grow on the windowsill without the help of pot or soil, and there is the faint aroma of sweat socks and starter cologne lingering in the air at all times. And yes, I have to bring my own toilet paper over there because it's a third world country. Thank you very, very much." Paris came out of her room, grabbing food and drink, while Rory leaned up against the wall.

Paris then stormed out, as Rory walked over, smiling, as she handed Marty his soda before taking a seat next him. Alex rolled her eyes at her, knowing how Marty feels about her. It was annoy that she knew that and her sister acted like she didn't know.

"God I miss this place." Marty smiled as he opened his soda.

"It's fun here, on occasion." Alex replied, placing the bowl back on coffee table then heading back into her room.

XXX

"Honor, I think your brother is using me to get to my sister." Alex told her on speaker phone, she was busy setting her computer up.

"I doubt he's doing that." Honor replied, not very convincingly.

"I hate to you tell you this, but that wasn't convincing." Alex replied back, getting all set up for her day in her room of watching the Nanny.

"Well, I wouldn't put it past my brother."

"I knew it. Would you be mad or upset if I stopped dating him? I'm not his girlfriend, so I guess it doesn't really matter if I find someone actually worth dating."

"I won't be mad or upset. And you do have a point. Plus, you are my friend first. My brother is just going to have to fight me for you."

Alex smiled. "Thanks. We'll go shopping next weekend."

"All right. Let me know if my brother hurts you. He'll definitely get hurt by me."

"I'd pay to see that. Have fun."

"You too. Bye."

With that, she started the first disc of season one. She could only hope that Rory or anyone would not interrupt her.

XXX

Lorelai's Garage…

Luke pulls up, and gets all upset. While Lorelai below dried her flower on the wall.

"Hey." Luke called, walking over.

"Hey, Luke. what are you-" Lorelai began, seeing Luke.

"Yente tripped." He informed her.

"What?" She asked confused.

"She tripped just as she was heading out to tell Avram about Ruchel." He answered, annoyed.

"The shoemaker's daughter?" She asked.

"Yeah, she trying to fix him up with Avram's son." He told her.

"But she's almost blind, she can hardly see." She joked.

"Hey, I am not doing a bit with you here. The kid tripped because her dress was too long." He replied irritated.

"Okay. Is she hurt?" She asked concerned.

"Of course she's not hurt. But she completely blew her entrance. All the people of Anatevka are standing around with their goats and she tripped, and they had to reset the goats. And if you were there where you were supposed to be, her costume would have fit and Yente wouldn't have tripped." He told her again.

"What do you mean, where I was supposed to be?" She asked rudely.

"You're making the costumes, at least that's the rumor. I'm making the sets, and I'm there." He answered, annoyed.

"Yeah, I am making the costumes. I'm making the costumes here and I'm bringing them there when they are done." She explained.

"Oh, sure, a likely story." He responded, acting like a little kid.

"Hey. What is your problem?" She asked, getting irritated with him.

"My problem is that I'm spending the day teaching a bunch of kids how to use tools, which won't properly fit in their hands for another eight to ten years because you signed me up to do it, and then you're not even there when you're supposed to be." He answered, frustrated.

"Well, you could have said no." She replied.

"I could have said no? Have you ever tried saying no to Bradley when he's got a giant inhaler shoved in his mouth?" He asked, waving his hands.

"No." She answered.

"Well, you can't!" He exclaimed, looking around as he walked around the table. "What the hell am I looking at?"

"It's my new special alone space." She answered as he continued to walk around the garage.

"Oh, yeah? Well, you got a whole house of special alone space." He asked, pointing towards her house.

"Not like this." She informed him, trying not to be hostile.

"So, what, are you gonna hang out in your garage now?" He asked, wording the question right.

"I don't know, maybe. I mean, why not? It's not like I have a boat that needs storage or

anything." She asked back getting upset.

"You could park your car in here." He suggested.

"I never park my car in here. I have never, ever parked my car in here, Luke. And you know that. But I come home to this big, huge, suddenly empty space and I thought I would try to do something nice so it wasn't just a giant hole of depression sitting out here." She responded mad.

"I thought I was doing you a favor." He responded back, getting defensive.

"Please." She questioned.

"I did." He pleaded.

"Well gee. Thanks a lot." She replied, sarcastically.

"It's your garage." He reminded her.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever."

"What was I suppose to do, leave the thing in here forever?" He asked, curious as to what he was suppose to do.

"Oh no. Absolutely not. Much better to sneak it out of her and park it in front of the diner, like a giant 'they broke up' billboard for the whole town to see." She loudly answered.

"I didn't mean it like that." Luke responded to the claim.

"How did you mean it, Luke?" She asked

"I can't believe you're mad at me for getting my boat out of your garage." He answered, side-stepping the question.

"I am not mad at you because you got your boat out of my garage. I am mad for the way you got the boat out of my garage." She clarified.

"What, did I ruin the lawn?" He asked, taking a quick look outside.

"You didn't even call me, Luke. You didn't leave a message or a note or anything. You just snuck in and took it. And I got to come home and find it gone. Although I didn't come home and find ti gone, I drove by the diner and assumed it was gone. You know what? It doesn't matter, 'cause it's done. We're done. It's fine. I'm not mad." She answered, walking out of her garage.

"I can tell." He replied, following her.

"Well, I have dresses to make, so I'll see you at the theater." She responded, before heading inside.

XXX

Yale dorm...

There was knocking on the door. Rory went and answered the door. As far as she knew, no one was expecting anyone else. Marty hoped it was Paris returning because she had a fight with Doyle.

"Alex here?" Logan asked after Rory opened the door.

"She's in her room." Rory pointed behind her. "Alex!"

Alex groaned and came out in a t-shirt. "What, Rory? I got to a good part in m show."

Rory moved out of the door way, revealing Logan. Alex waved, as she remembered what she was wearing. Rory sighed at her sister's outfit. "You are wearing boxers, right?"

"You're back." Alex spoke, ignoring her sister. "How was the trip?"

"Very dull. Let's talk about something else." Logan answered, smiling as he chicked her out.

Alex knew what he was doing. "We are not talking about my clothing choice. You're welcome to come in."

"We're all going to China Palace for food." Logan shook his head. "Grab pants and your coat, then let's go."

"Sorry, but can't. Have company and it would be rude to leave." Alex responded, mainly not want to get dressed.

"Marty and Rory are welcome to come. The more the merrier." Logan smiled.

Alex turned around and walked into her room, rolling her eyes. She knew that Rory wouldn't pass up Chinese food, and that meant Marty would be uncomfortable. She was going rather she wanted to or not. Alex turned with a different outfit on, and motioned them to follow Logan.

"Let's go." Alex told them, heading out.

Marty and Rory followed her as she followed Logan. There was not getting out of it. Plus this would give Alex the chance to see if she is right about Rory and Logan.

XXX

At the musical: Fidder on the Roof…

Luke and Lorelai were just standing on the side of the stage, listening to the musical going on. Kirk was singing his part of the song: Do You Love Me? as Lorelai glaced at Luke. Luke did the same. They did this throughout the song. Finally, they looked at each other as they clapped for the performance. They were closing the distance between them, when the kids hurried pass them onto the stage. Luke went to check on the hand cart he made, while Lorelai got her balance back and tried not to cry.

XXX

Back at Yale...

The three of them were walking back to Alex and Rory's dorm. Alex realized that she was right about her sister and Logan.

"I'll pay you back next weekend." Marty told them, as they walked.

"Marty, don't need to." Alex assured him, since it was Rory's money.

"No, I work a party Saturday night. I'l pay you on Sunday. There's a possibility it may be in ones." Marty replied, wanting to pay back his debt.

"No, I'm really sorry about tonight." Rory apologized.

"No need to apologize." Marty told them, as they stopped at the door.

Alex went for her keys and to unlock the door. She had her back to them, to attempt to give them some privacy.

"You want to come in? Still have a few movies left to watch." Rory offered, not wanting this to be awkward.

"And on that note, I'll leave you guys to that." Alex spoke before walking in and closing the door.

"Rory… I feel like I really need to tell you something." Marty hestiated.

They stood outside with Alex listening on the other side. Alex knew that Marty Hd a thing for Rory, and that Rory didn't see it.

"Okay." Rory replied, a bit concerned.

"I know we're friends, and I'm glad we're friends." Marty started off. "But I don't want to be just friends anymore. I like you."

Alex waited to see if Rory would tell him about Jess. She knew listening wasn't exactly good.

"I like Jess." Rory informed him.

Marty nodded. "Thought you were going to say Logan."

"Why?" Rory asked, surprised.

"What happened tonight is a reason. Alex came out and gave me money, while you stayed with Logan." Marty answered, honestly.

"I'm sorry." Rory apologized.

They stood here awkwardly. Alex glad to know that she wasn't the only one thinking that, and decided to leave them be. She knew that Marty would fill her in later by text. For some reason, she was always the best friend and not the girlfriend. Except that she like being friends with Marty, and didn't want to change that. But she knew, thanks to her sister, that it had just changed.

XXX

An hour or tow later, in Alex's room…

There was knocking on the window. Alex paused her show and looked around, then closed her computer as she got up and went to the window. She opened it.

"Hey." Logan greeted opening the window a bit further.

"Hello." She responded formally, debating rather or not to let him in.

He motioned inside. "Can I?"

"I'm sure you can. The word you're looking for is may." She answered, still formal.

"May I?" He asked, smiling.

She nodded yes and backed up. He climbed in and stood in front of her. "That move always seems cooler in the movies."

"Thought you did pretty well. Though you've had practice." She responded, assuming he did this a lot.

"No, first time." He admitted.

"I'm sure it is." She replied, not believing him. "So how was the music?"

"Um… I left when Finn decided to jump in on vocals." He answered curious if something was wrong.

She smiled. She enjoyed Finn, and could easily picture him joining in. "Good elf-preservation instincts, even though you could've filmed it and posted it on youtube."

"True. I just wanted to make sure you got home okay." He nodded, still feeling that something was wrong.

"As you can see, I did. Thanks for the concern." She smiled, glad to have him care even if it just a little.

He returned her smile with one of his own and nodded. "It wasn't all just concerned."

"Oh?" She asked, curious to see if her caught on.

"I don't believe I said a proper goodnight." He answered, kissing her. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes, but you're going to continue to do it anyways. Plus I'm not your girlfriend, so it shouldn't bother me." She answered, wanting to kiss him.

"What's bothering you?" He asked, curious.

"You are using me to get to my sister." She answered, honestly.

He looked at her. "If I wanted to be with your sister, I'd be with your sister. I'm here with you, not her."

"So the constant flirting and hitting on her, is something you have to do?" She asked, folding her arms.

"I was being nice. I didn't realize that I was doing that. I'm sorry." He answered.

"Okay." She replied, looking at the floor. "So, I heard you say something about a proper goodnight."

"Goodnight Fox." He smiled, then kissed her again.

She smiled evilly, starting to remove his jacket as the kiss. At least she knew that she was better at somethings then her sister. "Thought you said a proper goodnight."

"Do you want to change into something more comfortable?" He asked, checking her out again.

She shook her head, kissing him as she moved him towards her bed.

"Do you want me to go?" He asked, not wanting to force her or stop what they started.

She kissed him again, leading him closer.

"Alex, do you want me to go?" He asked between moving and kissing.

She kissed him. "I wouldn't be kissing you if I wanted you to go, so no."

"Good, 'cause if you think climbing in that window was hard." He smiled as she pulled him down into bed.

"No worry, I didn't. I think forcing you to climb back out the window in the state you're in, would be hard." She responded, kissing him as she moved her computer off the bed.


End file.
